TRANSFORMERS The Lord of the Matrixes: The Two Bases
by Outtsyder
Summary: Created as a birthday gift for Princess Artemis and Starseeker, this is a remake of the movie version of LotR: T2T, Transformers-style. This was originally posted on the EZBoard TF-fan community The Padded Cell. More still on the way, pending spot-checks.
1. FAQ for The Two Bases

FAQ for "The Transformers - The Lord Of The Matrixes - The Two Bases" (will be updated every so often; may contain spoilers)  
  
1. "EZBoard Company?" "Padded Cell Productions?" "Cell Birthday Committee?" What are you talking about?  
  
Ah, yes, the "opening credits" of the script. It's a long story, but I'll try to summarize it as best as I can.  
  
Many of you I'm certain is familiar with EZBoard. As for The Padded Cell, it's the name of a TransFan message board that I go to all the time. It's existed since February of 2001, and I was one of its first members. It's very different from most online TF fan communities in that the membership is predominantly female (and I'm in the minority, though I'm very friendly with most of them). If you want to visit, you'll have to e-mail me a request for the Padded Cell's link, because FF.net won't allow me to post it up without screwing up my posts. (Believe me, I've tried. MANY times.) But once I give you the link, you can drop by and just take a look around. And feel free to post if you wish.  
  
The Cell Birthday Committee will be explained in the next question.  
  
2. What do you mean by birthday gifts for Princess Artemis and Starseeker?  
  
Since the beginning of the Padded Cell, I usually whipped up a little party post for whenever a CellMate (our name for a Padded Cell member) had a birthday coming up. It usually featured the b-day celebrant's favorite characters, with references to their other favorite things (movies, TV shows, books, etc.). Over the last two years, the party scripts ended up getting bigger and bigger, along with the board's membership. By April of 2002, I couldn't do all the party scripts by myself anymore, so a few CellMates volunteered to share the workload with me. We called ourselves The Birthday Committee. We have about 12 members, some of us more active that others, depending on our real-life situations and creative juices running at the time.  
  
Princess Artemis and Starseeker are two of my best friends, both from the Cell. I've known Seeks - my best friend in the entire galaxy - since October of 2000 and we're super-tight, despite her living in Florida and me in Canada. Princess Artemis first joined the Cell around late summer of 2002, and she and I became close friends surprisingly fast as well. Both Seeks and PA are huge Tolkein fans, as you've figured. So when T2T hit theaters around Christmas of 2002, I already knew what I was going to write for their birthdays. With the whole movie being so big, I had no choice but to cut it in two halves, one for PA, and the other for Seeks. Even then, both parts were LOOONG to write out.!  
  
3. Who's playing who?  
  
There's a "cast list" of sorts posted up.  
  
4. If your story is already completed, why not post the whole thing right away?  
  
I found out after posting the script onto the Cell that, with a project that big, even a few tiny missed words can sneak in. It's like trying to make sure you're baking the perfect wedding cake by yourself, and you fail to notice you accidentally spilt a chocolate chip in the batter mix. So I'm doing a few more thorough spot checks when time permits, and I'll have it posted up when they're as close to perfect as I cam possibly make them.  
  
5. Any plans on making a TF version of Fellowship of the Ring?  
  
Not right away. What are you trying to do, kill me?! :O  
  
6. Did you come up with the entire casting by yourself?  
  
No. There was another b-day during the summer of 2001. My co-captain in the Birthday Committee, codenamed Iespyk (pronounced "icepick"), made a TF parody of the first half of Fellowship of the Ring. He and I worked on the casting together, with a little help from Starseeker. Iespyk came up with the idea of TF subgroups (official or unofficial) as the different Middle- Earth races. However, since the favorite characters of this particular birthday girl were the Dinobots, they were cast as the Hobbits instead. When I made "The Two Bases", I decided to switch things around a bit so that the size and personality parallels would be more accurate.  
  
Some of the individual characters were changed to suit the parallel personalities better as well. For instance, Prowl had Legolas' role in the Fellowship-parody script. When I wrote T2B, I felt Jazz was better suited for the role. Most of the others, though, remained the same (Wheeljack as Gandalf, Starscream as Saruman).  
  
7. Why change the setting to Cybertron instead of keeping it on Middle- Earth?  
  
Because it suited them better. :) Honestly, I figured that would be more creative than just plugging the Transformers into Middle Earth itself and just having them copy everything the real Lord Of The Rings cast did.  
  
8. How did you come up with the Matrix of Conquest?  
  
It's actually not my idea. If you've never heard of the annual Transformers convention BotCon, just go to www.botcon.com for more info. Every year, BotCon offers an exclusive souvenir toy for BotCon goers. One year, they offered a re-paint of Beast Wars Rampage named Shokaract. His Tech Specs profile mentioned him coming across a crystal shard, which housed a sample of Unicron's life force. As a mockery of the Autobot Matrix Of Leadership, he called it the Matrix of Conquest. I only came up with the names "Black Crystal" and "Dark Matrix" as synonyms.  
  
9. Where is Optimus Prime?  
  
Dead. Surprisingly. While he's my favorite Transformer, I didn't have any plans to include him in the story. Instead, I had him in Isildur's role when he defeated Sauron; Prime and Megatron opened their Matrixes in a last- ditch gamble to win the war and let the cards fall where they may. Megatron was destroyed and the Matrix of Conquest shattered, but Prime was too weak to gather the remains to destroy them himself. He died right after that battle. While most of the Dark Matrix was gathered and destroyed by the Autobots, one shard was not found. It would probably have its own story as to how it was found by Punch/Counterpunch. It's just not conceived yet.  
  
10. What's with the song quotes?  
  
A lot of the Elves' flowery speech (i.e. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night") wouldn't work for TFs to keep them in character (especially Jazz). So I thought up the idea of using appropriate song lyrics that would fit instead; plus it would fit with Jazz's pop-culture- loving personality. And I thought they were fun to stick in. After all, this is just a parody, not a totally serious story.  
  
11. Which continuity does this story fit it? G1 cartoon? G1 comic? Dreamwave G1 comic? Japan?  
  
None, really. While it's not meant to be any kind of continuation of any official TF canon, it's not really an establishment of a new universe, either. Like I said, the birthday scripts for the Padded Cell members were meant to be gifts for the b-day celebrant, usually as just a parody of a favorite non-TF story with TF characters. That would explain why Silverbolt/Treebeard didn't recognize Cliffjumper/Merry and Beachcomber/Pippin in Hangar 13/Fangorn Forest (getting dizzy yet?); or Ironhide taking Bumblebee and Spike prisoner. I did intend to keep the players in character as much as possible, so they'd still be recognizable.  
  
12. What's with Moonracer flirting with someone other than Powerglide?  
  
The story only states that Moonracer and Perceptor were long-time old friends. It never actually said they were an item. ;) 


	2. Cast List

Paralleling cast list for "The Transformers - The Lord Of The Matrixes - The Two Bases"  
  
Individual Characters:  
  
Frodo: Bumblebee  
  
Sam: Spike  
  
Merry: Cliffjumper  
  
Pippin: Beachcomber  
  
Gandalf: Wheeljack  
  
Aragorn: Perceptor  
  
Legolas: Jazz  
  
Gimli: Grimlock  
  
Gollum/Smeagol: Punch/Counterpunch  
  
Saruman: Starscream  
  
Eowyn: Chromia  
  
Eomer: Ratchet  
  
Theoden: Ultra Magnus  
  
Grima: Dr. Archeville  
  
Theodred: Hot Rod  
  
Treebeard: Silverbolt  
  
Black Rider: Devastator  
  
Hama & Gamling: Kup & Springer (you pick whichever you like)  
  
Faramir: Ironhide  
  
Boromir: Blaster  
  
Arwyn: Moonracer  
  
Elrond: Prowl  
  
Helm's Deep Gate Guard: Scamper  
  
Galadriel: Beta  
  
Faramir's Guard: Hound  
  
Haldir: Mirage  
  
Uruk-Hai Army Commanders: Cyclonus and Soundwave  
  
Sauron: Megatron  
  
"Race" casting:  
  
Hobbits: Minibots (i.e. Bumblebee)  
  
Elves: Sportcar-mode Autobots (i.e. Jazz)  
  
Dwarfs: Dinobots (i.e. Grimlock)  
  
Race of Men: Autobots with a truck or non-vehicle mode (i.e. Ironhide and Perceptor)  
  
Uruk-Hai: Decepticon Seeker jets (i.e. Thundercracker) and Triple Changers (i.e. Blitzwing)  
  
Orcs: Reflector clones and Decepticon Cassettes (i.e. Laserbeak)  
  
Wildpeople: Insecticons (i.e. Shrapnel)  
  
Ents: Aerialbots (i.e. Silverbolt)  
  
Nazgul: Constructions (their combined form of Devastator parallels the Winged Rider)  
  
Warg Riders: other Decepticon Combiner teams (i.e. the Combaticons) 


	3. The Two Bases Trailer

[A logo reading "THE PADDED CELL - An EZBoard Company" appears briefly in smoke and violet light, then vanishes rapidly.]  
  
[To the strains of a Lothlorien Elvish chant, Chromia is found standing at the edge of Post Omega, as the camera pans and zooms out.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) The fate of Cybertron will soon be decided.  
  
[A rapidly edited montage depicts the Insecticon swarm on an Autobot settlement, the Autobot rocket-sledders led by Ratchet, civilians fleeing, and Perceptor shoving his way through a double door, to the surprise of Ultra Magnus inside the command center.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) The Decepticons' forces grow even stronger.  
  
[Another fast-edited montage, of dark bits of footage of the Decepticon armies, with a split-second shot of the Scope of Megatron. There is a brief shot of Dr. Archeville consulting with a decrepit Ultra Magnus.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) There is a union now between the Two Bases.  
  
[A sweeping shot of a Cybertronian city, guarded by a grey-and-purple fortress, base-mode Trypticon.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) Cybertropolis, fortress of the Decepticon Leader Megatron.  
  
[A shot of Decepticon HQ with the space bridge tower, followed by a shot of a scheming Starscream.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) And Vilnacron, stronghold of the treacherous Starscream.  
  
[An army of Decepticons is shown delivering a war chant, followed by a brief look of a stunned Jazz and Perceptor.]  
  
[Next shown are Bumblebee and Spike continuing their treacherous journey, through the sludge pits and the twisting roads of Cybertron.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) The peril of the Matrix Bearer deepens. An unseen danger draws closer.  
  
[Bumblebee's hand opens, unveiling the metal receptacle holding the Matrix of Conquest.]  
  
BETA: (v/o) For there is another who hunts the Black Crystal.  
  
[Car-mode Bumblebee and sleeping-bag-bound Spike are stalked by Counterpunch.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: They're thieves. They've stolen my Matrix-sss. and we WANTSSS IT!  
  
[The soundtrack grows harder-hitting. Black screen with title reading, "THIS SPRING"]  
  
[Perceptor draws out his weapon, followed by a shot of the Autobot army stationed on Metroplex, and the vast Decepticon army performing their battle chant.]  
  
[Black screen with title reading, "THE BATTLE FOR CYBERTRON BEGINS"]  
  
[From Metroplex, Perceptor yells an order, and the Autobots release a salvo, sweeping across the panning screen. Airborne Decepticons buzz around the fortress.]  
  
[Soundtrack changes to a remix of the Fellowship Theme with the Transformers theme. A fast-edited video montage accompanies the soundtrack; Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock tracking the Seekers; Bumblebee aiming his gun at the camera; Magnus glaring while holding his rifle; Perceptor observing Chromia's sharpshooting practice; the Seeker army rushing along Polyhex; Dr. Archeville thrown out of Post Omega; Jazz battling at Metroplex; Ultra Magnus mourning; Ratchet traveling on his rocketsled; Grimlock fighting; Ironhide glaring to the side; Cliffjumper and Beachcomber staring at something scary; and the company of Autobot Rocket-Sledders charging into a Decepticon army.]  
  
[The screen explodes with the soundtrack sharply dropping to quiet, settling into the screen title, "THE LORD OF THE MATRIXES: The Two Bases"]  
  
[Jazz, Perceptor and Grimlock explore Hangar 13 warily, sensing a suspicious presence. They simultaneously whip out their weapons at a bright, shimmering silver-white light, which blocks their weapons and fades out. revealing the now silver-colored Wheeljack. The screen fades to black.]  
  
WHEELJACK: (v/o) I come back to you now. at the turn of the tide.  
  
[Screen title: "Coming Soon"] 


	4. The Two Bases Ch 1

[Graphic appears, reading, "THE PADDED CELL - An EZBoard Company", then fades out.]  
  
[Screen titles appear then fade; "The Padded Cell presents." and "A Cell Birthday Committee Production".]  
  
[And one final screen title.. "The Lord of the Matrixes"]  
  
[The screen fades in with a vast, sweeping shot around the outer hull of Cybertron. As the camera pans around, echoing voices can be heard in the background, hinting at different stages of a quest pursued by a team of Autobots: to destroy the Matrix of Conquest - a tiny Black Crystal shard housing a sample of Unicron's life force - in the forging fires of the city Cybertropolis. The camera zooms rapidly down into an extremely deep cavern- like section of the planet, leading to a bridge over a crevasse, atop which Wheeljack is battling a massive winged Combiner giant, Predaking. Behind Wheeljack are his eight companions, all watching the battle. Predaking approaches the Autobot, but Wheeljack keep his enemy back.]  
  
WHEELJACK: For the last time, go back to the Pit that spawned you! You. Shall NOT. PASS!!!  
  
[Wheeljack fires his missile launcher, and hits every Combiner connection point on Predaking. Weakening the giant, Wheeljack fires one more missile at the bridge just ahead of Predaking, fracturing the metal and causing it to buckle - then snap - under Predaking's disabled weight. And the giant falls down the crevasse, Wheeljack turns away to join the others. but a desperation shot rings out from Predaking's cannon, striking Wheeljack and almost knocking him off the bridge end. As he desperately clings on, one of the eight - Bumblebee - rushes towards Wheeljack, but is held back by the others.]  
  
WHEELJACK: Roll for it, you fools!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
[Wheeljack drops into the precipice, but somehow finds a way to regain control of his shoulder launcher. He aims straight towards Predaking, and fires, and fires and fires, over and over. He unrelentingly strikes his massive enemy, until the combatants plunge into a vast lake of liquid energon at the bottom. At that point.]  
  
[Immediate jump-cut to outside, where Bumblebee - accompanied by Spike in a sleeping bag nearby - sharply awakens from a rest cycle. A small metal receptacle emitting a faint dark glow - carrying within it the Matrix of Conquest - can be seen hanging on a chain around Bumblebee's neck.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Wheeljack.!  
  
[Spike awakens, and looks toward his Autobot companion.]  
  
SPIKE: What is it, Bumblebee?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (long pause) Nothing. just a memory distortion glitch.  
  
[Moments later, VW Beetle-mode Bumblebee, with Spike in the driver's seat, drive towards a dark, smoking, ominous part of Cybertron looming over the horizon. A screen title briefly appears reading, "THE TWO BASES" before fading out. A tall tower can be seen, with a fiery likeness of Megatron's weapon mode hovering overhead, like a deadly effigy. A dark grey-&-purple fortress can be seen right beside Cybertropolis's main tower. It looks easily reachable in the distance, but the twisted, convoluted road system up ahead complicates the journey. They stop and look ahead.]  
  
SPIKE: That's the place, huh? Cybertropolis, guarded by the fortress Trypticon?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: That it is, Spike. You can't miss the central tower.  
  
SPIKE: Why did I come here, Bumblebee? I know I agreed to come with you on this mission, even if it meant having to leave Earth.  
  
[While saying the above line, Spike pulls out a wallet from his shirt pocket, and opens it. Inside are two photographs; one of a middle-aged male, SPARKPLUG, the other of a late-teen blonde female, CARLY.]  
  
SPIKE: But I don't know the first thing about traveling here. Let's face it. we're lost.  
  
[Bumblebee fails to answer.]  
  
SPIKE: Bumblebee?  
  
[Bumblebee is still quiet. Spike tries to snap him out of his daze, by honking the horn on the steering wheel.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Aaggh.! (pause.) Ohh..  
  
SPIKE: You okay?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Maybe. I'm not sure if I can do this. The Black Crystal's growing heavier.  
  
[Spike slips his photo-wallet in his shirt pocket, grabs his backpack and emerges car-mode Bumblebee, who transforms to robot mode and rubs his own head as if having a headache. Both sit, and search through their respective pockets, both real and subspace, for food and energon. They continue to talk while eating and recharging.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: You holding up okay?  
  
SPIKE: Well, it's far away from home. And I miss my dad. And Carly. I don't think Wheeljack meant for us to come here.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen. but they did.  
  
SPIKE: Still, it's not all bad, as long as you got a faithful companion. This mission would be lonely and unbearable if you had to go it alone.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Nothing ever dampens your spark, does it, Spike?  
  
SPIKE: (eats. then pauses as if to hear something) Something's not right. I don't hear or see anything. but there's something weird.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (looks around cautiously) I think I know what you mean. (pauses and looks at Spike) We're not alone.  
  
[Nightfall. Bumblebee is in car mode, while Spike rests in a sleeping bag beside him. While they're resting, a suspicious figure sneaks around from a ledge-like construction overhead. A close glance shows the profile of a blue robot with wide projections from his shoulders. His optics give off a sense of long-brewing anger, and he slowly climbs down the wall towards Bumblebee and Spike.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: They're thieves. they're thieves. they're rotten, little thieves.. They stole it from usss. My. Matrix-sss..  
  
[Counterpunch is close enough to Bumblebee, by his front window.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: We wantsss it... we neeedsss it. Mussst have it.  
  
[He rears back his fist to punch a hole through the window.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: They've stole it from usss.. and we WANTSSS It!  
  
[Suddenly, Bumblebee's headlights flash on at full brightness.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: AAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!!!  
  
[Counterpunch pulls back, blinded. Spike is awakened by the commotion, and bails out of his sleeping bag, just as Bumblebee transforms to robot mode to engage the intruder. Counterpunch's size advantage just about overwhelms the little Autobot, but Bumblebee puts on as good a fight as he can. Eventually, Counterpunch floors Bumblebee with a solid punch, and pins him down. As he is about to crush his neck, Spike - finding his target's faceplate at a reasonable height level - interferes by aiming a powerful photon flashlight in his optics.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: AAAAAAGGHHH!!!  
  
[The intruder rolls off his prey, and writhes covering his face in pain.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: It BURNS! It BURNS!!! AAACCKK!! Can't SSSEEEE! AGHH!!  
  
SPIKE: I don't believe this! If he keeps on like this, every Decepticon on the planet's gonna track us and fish us out! Let's just hang him up somewhere.  
  
[Bumblebee recovers, and observes the blinded Counterpunch.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: NO!!! Don't kill usss!  
  
SPIKE: You deserve it, you worthless scrapheap!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Maybe he does deserve deactivation.  
  
[Counterpunch continues to pitifully writhe on the ground, and whimpers helplessly.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: But now that I see him, I do feel bad for him.  
  
SPIKE: You're not thinking.!  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: We'll do anything you want. anything. just don't kill usss or injure usss..  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Do you know the way to Cybertropolis? Have you been there before?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: (gets up on knees, shielding optics) Yessss.  
  
SPIKE: You can't trust him! Look, he's wearing a Decepticon symbol!  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: We swearsss, we will co-operate! We swearsss... on The Matrix- sss!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: The Black Crystal is treacherous. but I'll take your word for it. For now. Lead the way to Trypticon.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: As you command. and no more bright lightsss, pleasssse?  
  
[Counterpunch transforms to car mode, and drives. Bumblebee transforms as well, taking in Spike and follows.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[At another part of Cybertron, a vast army of robot-mode Seekers is storming towards Vilnacron, the base of Starscream.]  
  
RAMJET: Keep at ground level. Airborne travel may expose us to radar detection.  
  
[Two of the Seekers carry a pair of Mini-Autobot captives, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber, whose hands are restrained by energon bonds. Cliffjumper is off-line, but Beachcomber is a little awake. In a spark of wit, Beachcomber issues a mental command to open a small sliding door on his back, and releases a tiny piece of blue metal, bearing the Autobot symbol. The dropping of the clue goes unnoticed by the Seeker herd.]  
  
[Elsewhere, a trio of Autobots is in pursuit of the Seekers. A red microscope scans the area, while a white-and-black Autobot and a grey-and- gold Dinobot keep immediate surveillance.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: I sense their pace has quickened. They may be detected our pursuit.  
  
JAZZ: Let's burn rubber!  
  
[Jazz picks up 'scope-mode Perceptor and places him inside himself as he transforms to sportscar mode, carrying him on the dashboard. He zips off.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: You no speed away! Me Grimlock not meant for far travel! Dinobots are fighters! Greatest fighters! Us indestructible!  
  
[Grimlock follows his allies. He realizes traveling on foot is futile, so he flies in robot mode instead to catch up. Moments into their hunt.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Stop!  
  
[Jazz hits the brakes, as Perceptor bails out of Jazz's car mode and transforms to robot mode. He bends down to the tarmac, and picks up a fragment of blue metal. Transforming back to microscope mode, he studies the fragment.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Beachcomber's energy signature is strong on this specimen.. and the radiation trail is fresh.  
  
JAZZ: They might still be alive!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Jazz, I'll require your assistance for travel.  
  
JAZZ: Again? Do I look like a robot surfboard? What about Grimlock? Shouldn't he take a turn to taxi you around?  
  
GRIMLOCK: No! Dinobots no carry no one!  
  
JAZZ: *sigh..* You win..  
  
[Perceptor climbs aboard Jazz's roof, and the trio of Autobots speeds off. They eventually reach the edge of a ridge that their path has led them to; a vast shimmering territory sprawls out in front of them. Perceptor leaps off of Jazz, who transforms to robot mode, while Grimlock lands beside them. ]  
  
PERCEPTOR: The Province of Polyhex. I sense that something malevolent - or worse - is conspiring to hinder our search.  
  
GRIMLOCK: What he say?  
  
JAZZ: He thinks somethin' bad's holding us back.  
  
[Perceptor transforms to his larger scope mode.]  
  
JAZZ: Can you still track 'em?  
  
PERCEPTOR: They've turned northeast. toward the base of Vilnacron!  
  
JAZZ: Starscream..  
  
GRIMLOCK: Shockwave not guardian of Vilnacron?  
  
JAZZ: The Screamer took over.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Jump cut to: Vilnacron, complete with space bridge tower. This awesome sight is dissolve-replaced with an interior shot, of Starscream in the main chamber, communicating with Megatron via Shockwave's head (a la the Palantir).]  
  
STARSCREAM: The universe is changing. Who, now, has the power to stand against the armies of Vilnacron and Cybertropolis? To stand against the might of Starscream and Megatron. and the union of the Two Bases? Together, Mighty Megatron. we shall rule Cybertron. and then, the universe. will be ours!  
  
[Labs and workshops with Vilnacron are abuzz with activity; multiple Cassettes, Reflector clones and Seekers constructing and rebuilding new weapons, warriors, and armies. Starscream walks amid the activity, supervising every aspect of the construction.]  
  
STARSCREAM: (v/o) The old world will burn and dissolve in the fires of the Decepticon juggernaut. Cities will fall. A new universal order shall rise. We will drive the machine of our empire with the blaster, the launcher, and the armory of the Decepticons. We need only remove those pitiful creatures. who dare to oppose us.  
  
[Cut to Starscream, standing amid a horde of Insecticons, all bearing torches and crude weapons.]  
  
STARSCREAM: The Autobots of Polyhex have taken your land! They drove your people to scratch a chance for survival off the rubble of broken cities!  
  
SHRAPNEL: Robbers! They shall pay, pay!!!  
  
STARSCREAM: Take back the resources and lands they stole from you, Insecticons! Devour every outpost and civilian settling. It will begin in Polyhex. Too long have these low-standing civilians stood against you. But no more!  
  
[Next scene: A swarm of Insecticons, accompanied by an army of Seekers and Reflector clones, overtake an Autobot settlement in Polyhex. Scores of Autobots gather their belongings and flee before the invaders can arrive, but some are not so lucky. Arcee sends two young Autobots off.]  
  
ARCEE: This is important! You need to deliver this warning to Ultra Magnus in Post Omega! We are under attack! Go! GO!!!  
  
[As the young Autobots speed off, the Decepticon army has taken the settlement, destroying building and devouring its base materials.]  
  
STARSCREAM: (v/o) Polyhex, Mighty Megatron, will fall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: Post Omega. Ambulance-mode Ratchet drives in, accompanied by a squad of Protectobots. They unload Ratchet's cargo - a severely-damaged Hot Rod - onto a medical bay, and Ratchet transforms to robot mode to examine him. Chromia is nearby to assist, but it doesn't look good. They leave the Protectobots to watch over the repairs, and head to the command center of Ultra Magnus, who is seated on a chair... but is motionless and voiceless, looking old, weary, and badly rusted.]  
  
CHROMIA: It's bad news, Ultra Magnus. Your top cadet Hot Rod has been seriously injured.  
  
[Ultra Magnus gives a barely audible moan in reply.]  
  
RATCHET: He was attacked by Decepticons. If we don't ready our defenses, Starscream will take Polyhex unopposed.  
  
HUMAN VOICE OFSCREEN: That is a lie.  
  
[Ratchet and Chromia's attention are turned to a humanoid figure, part organic, part machine, with a skullcap and a metal glove. He arrives beside Magnus's position.]  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: Starscream has long been our friend and ally.  
  
RATCHET: The Decepticons are running freely all over the area! Nobody can stop them! And they're all bearing Starscream's symbol.  
  
[Ratchet disgustedly drops a scrap of "material" bearing a Decepticon symbol, with a red ornate "SS" superimposed on it.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: Why do you insist of bringing your troubles to a weary old Autobot? Can't you see he's tired of your malcontent? Your warmongering?  
  
RATCHET: Warmongering? You accuse us of warmongering?!  
  
[Ratchet grabs the cyborg human by the front of his throat and hoists him up singlehandedly.]  
  
RATCHET: How long has Starscream bought you off, Archeville? Did he promise you rulership over the Earth, while leaving Cybertron as a dead world?  
  
[As Chromia departs to check on the progress of the Protectobots, A pair of Autobot guards restrain Ratchet, dropping Archeville to the ground, surprisingly uninjured.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: You know too much, Autobot. You are thus banned from Polyhex. under the penalty of death.  
  
[The guards drag Ratchet from the command center, while Magnus remains powerless and wordless.]  
  
* * * * * * 


	5. The Two Bases Ch 2

[Cut to: The Seeker army, nearing Vilnacron. They drop Cliffjumper and Beachcomber just outside an open hangar.]  
  
DIRGE: We're not going any further until we have a maintenance break!  
  
RAMJET: Let's get to work!  
  
[The Seeker army grabs the nearest aircraft from the hangar, and begins deconstruction for parts and energy. Beachcomber, hands still bound, crawls over to Cliffjumper, who's barely functioning.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Cliffjumper? Cliffjumper.?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: (awakens) Uhhh. I knew going on this mission was a mistake, Beachcomber.  
  
[An odd, suspicious noise can be heard as the Seekers disassemble the aircraft.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: What's that?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: (pause) That's the jets.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Say what?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: You remember the old stories? About this mysterious hangar? It's said that while a fleet of jets were being built, a mysterious force came over it. and caused some of the craft to come alive.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Alive?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Yeah. The jets could talk. communicate with each other. and even fly on their own.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Whoa.  
  
DIRGE: I'm low on power. We've had nothing but crude oil cake for three slagging days!  
  
UNNAMED YELLOW SEEKER: Yeah, how about something fresher?  
  
[The Seeker turns and looks. to the two frightened Mini-Bots.]  
  
YELLOW SEEKER: How about them? They're fresh.  
  
RAMJET: They are not for consumption or spare parts!  
  
THRUST: C'mon, just a piece? We don't need to have their whole bodies, do we?  
  
RAMJET: Get back! (shoves Thrust)  
  
YELLOW SEEKER: I'm getting one!  
  
[Ramjet blasts the yellow Seeker, destroying him.]  
  
RAMJET: Oh, well. Come and Get It!  
  
[The other Seekers rip apart the Seeker carcass for parts, enabling the Mini-Bots to take advantage of the distraction to try to crawl away. However, a Seeker foot comes down on Beachcomber's back, and flips him over. Dirge stands over him, blaster at pointblank range.]  
  
DIRGE: Death comes to anyone who tries to escape behind our backs.  
  
[Suddenly, he is hit by an incoming blast, flooring him. An army of Autobots on red rocketsleds - flying bicycle-like vehicles with handlebar- mounted blasters - swarm around and engage in combat with the Seeker army. The Minibots try to make an escape during the skirmish, but Beachcomber is caught in the path of an in-flying Autobot on a rocketsled.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock, on the outskirts of Polyhex, the following dawn.]  
  
JAZZ: Sun day. bloody sun day.  
  
[The Autobot trio detects the sound of rockets. They take cover behind a low wall, and look. as a company of rocket-sledding Autobots, with Ratchet in the lead, zoom in across the nearby tarmac. The trio emerge and head to the tarmac.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Autobots of Polyhex! What news?  
  
[Ratchet signals for the company to fall back, as they approach the trio, surround them. and aim their handlebar weapons. Perceptor and Jazz apprehensively raise their hands a little but Grimlock stands his ground.]  
  
RATCHET: What business do two Autobots and a Dinobot have in these parts? Answer me!  
  
GRIMLOCK: You give me name, Autobot, and me give you mine.  
  
[Ratchet disembarks from his sled, pulls out his pistol, and approaches the Dinobot.]  
  
RATCHET: I'd rewire your circuits, Dinobot, if there were any hope your grammar could be improved.  
  
[Jazz whips out his rifle.]  
  
JAZZ: You try it, brother, and you go bye-bye. You dig?  
  
[The other sledders charge their weapons in preparation for battle, but Perceptor waves Jazz away.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: I am an Autobot scientist, Perceptor. This is Jazz, and the Dinobot is Grimlock, commander of his kind. We wish to be allies of Ultra Magnus, and those of Polyhex.  
  
RATCHET: Magnus no longer recognizes anyone. Not even his most trusted medic of many vorns.  
  
[Ratchet subspaces his pistol, as the other sledder-Autobots deactivate their weapons.]  
  
RATCHET: Starscream has taken over Ultra Magnus' mind, causing his body to deteriorate as well. It's a condition I've been unable to treat, let alone cure. Starscream now claims lordship over Polyhex. and we've been barred to ever reside there again. The Silver Winged One is cunning. He's treacherous. He flies around disguised in airborne form. and his spies are many.  
  
PERCEPTOR: We are not spies, I assure you. We have been tracking a band of Seeker warriors, who have taken captive two of our comrades.  
  
RATCHET: We destroyed the Seekers last night.  
  
GRIMLOCK: But two Minibots! You see two Minibots with them? They little!  
  
PERCEPTOR: They'd be diminutive to your optic sensors.  
  
RATCHET: (long contrite pause, but no emotional expression) We left no survivors.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Destroyed?  
  
RATCHET: I'm sorry.  
  
[He hands Perceptor a hand-held flat metal box with a button on it.]  
  
RATCHET: This contains a rocketsled. Push this button, and its own subspace code will release or absorb your sled. You'll gain more ground and conserve more of your own energy this way.  
  
JAZZ: Not to mention me not having to play chauffeur anymore.  
  
RATCHET: Go look for your friends, but don't trust hope. It's abandoned this province.  
  
[Ratchet leads the rocket-sledding Autobots on their journey northward. Perceptor activates his sled and climbs aboard, while Jazz and Grimlock join him to a scrapmetal-strewn area. Ramjet's head can be seen impaled on a bar. As they search through the wreckage, Grimlock spots a torn ring of rubber. He picks it up with his energo-sword in horror.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: One of Mini-Bots' tires..  
  
JAZZ: (quietly and solemnly) "Until that day. till all are one."  
  
[Perceptor, uncharacteristic of him, slips into a moment of rage, transforms to his little-seen tank mode, and releases a violent blast of light energy, vaporizing a portion of the Seekers' scrap parts.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!  
  
GRIMLOCK: Fail them. us fail them.  
  
[Despair falls over the trio. but is then replaced as Perceptor transforms to his scope mode again.]  
  
JAZZ: What is it?  
  
PERCEPTOR: It may be ludicrous, but. I'm detecting another trail. Containing traces of Autobot radiation.  
  
JAZZ: Ain't that the Sledders?  
  
PERCEPTOR: Negative. these are more familiar.  
  
[Perceptor uses his limited mobility in scope mode to follow the radiation trail, tracking it with his lens barrel.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: These two spots. the Minibots lay here. they crawled away. this region has a hint of. energon radiation. from restraining bonds. They must have glitched during the battle. the trail leads. (sharply transforms to robot mode and points) That way!  
  
[The trio rushes in the direction led by Perceptor. to a hangar.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: It's Hangar 13.  
  
GRIMLOCK: You kidding. Why Mini-Bots go in there.?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: inside Hangar 13. Cliffjumper and Beachcomber are darting in and out among the dormant aircraft, trying to find a hiding place.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Did we lose him?  
  
[A red cone-headed Seeker is in pursuit.]  
  
THRUST: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Can Mini-Bots come out and play? Ha-ha-HAAAAAAH!!!  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Try behind that big jet!  
  
[The Minibots find a jet resembling a huge supersonic transport carrier. They try to find a spot to hide, but Cliffjumper is caught and dragged off by Thrust. He pins his prey with one foot on his chest, and aims his blaster.]  
  
THRUST: Nice try, pipsqueak!  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Cliffjumper!!!  
  
[At that moment, a spark flickers on the carrier he's sitting on. A voice starts to reverberate from it.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: What in the name of Cybertron.?  
  
BEACHCOMBER: AAAAHHH!!!!  
  
[Beachcomber drops off, but Silverbolt transforms to robot mode, catching him in one arm. He sees Thrust threatening Cliffjumper, and whips out his electro-static rifle, shooting Thrust.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: If it's anything I can't stand, it's someone who picks on people smaller than they are.  
  
[He subspaces his rifle, and grabs Cliffjumper by the scruff of his neck.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: And what it is with you two coming in here? Are you little Decepticons?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: The jet's talking!  
  
SILVERBOLT: Oh, I'm more than just a jet. I'm an Aerialbot. Silverbolt's my name.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: And... um, whose side are you on?  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Hey, don't encourage him, Cliffjumper!  
  
SILVERBOLT: Nobody's. Then again, nobody cares to see us anymore. All anyone does is use old jets and hack and slash and break us apart for spare parts, little Decepticon.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: We're not Decepticons! We're Minibots!  
  
SILVERBOLT: A what?  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Little Autobots.  
  
SILVERBOLT: Never seen Autobots of your size before. How do I know you're not trying to trick me?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: See our symbol?  
  
SILVERBOLT: Hmmm. maybe you're telling the truth. and maybe you're not. I'll take you to the Silver Winged One to find out.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Silver Winged One? (pause) Starscream.?!  
  
[Silverbolt drops the Minibots on the Hangar floor in front of a brilliant, white, shimmering glow. Cliffjumper and Beachcomber look at the light. and gasp in astonishment.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Elsewhere, Counterpunch is leading car-mode Bumblebee and Spike towards Cybertropolis. But the path is treacherous, littered with foul and unsavory pits of rust, ruin and sludge.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: The sludge-pits?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Stealthiessst way there. No one ever goesss thiss way.  
  
SPIKE: I wonder why.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Cannot drive through. Musst hoof it. (transforms to robot mode)  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Spike, you got your mask?  
  
SPIKE: (places gas mask over face) Way ahead of you, pal.  
  
[Spike exits Bumblebee, who transforms to robot mode. The trio trudges through the desolate, sludge-covered area. Bumblebee spots disturbing sights in the pools of black sludge, with little electrical sparks scattered about.]  
  
SPIKE: Transformers in those pits?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: All dessstroyed. Allll deactivated. Autobots and Decepticons, the onesss whosse bodiesss could not be recovered from wreckage.  
  
SPIKE: What a way to go. not much of a funeral arrangement.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Do not follow the ssparksss. Be careful. or you'll both join the deceasssed..  
  
[As Spike and Counterpunch continue their arduous trek, Bumblebee, the Matrix of Conquest still on his neck chain, is distracted by something in a sludge pool. He looks closely, and sees an unrecognizable head, with one optic still intact. Bumblebee kneels at the edge of the pool, and stares at the bobbing head. whose optic mysteriously flickers on.]  
  
SPIKE: (turns to see Bumblebee behind him) BUMBLEBEE!!!  
  
[The yellow Mini-bot drops into the pool. He snaps out of his daze, realizing where he is again. He is surrounded by ghostly mages of long-dead Autobots and Decepticons, all howling haunting cries of pain. As Bumblebee is about to sink in his panic-frozen state, a blue arm pierces the pool surface above him, and yanks him out, onto the land again. Bumblebee shakes his head and sees his rescuer.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Don't follow the sparksss..  
  
SPIKE: (rushes to Bumblebee's side) You okay, Bumblebee?  
  
[The Mini-Bot is shaken, but all right, though he does not give an answer.]  
  
[Hours later, they set up camp. Spike is in his sleeping bag, his photo- wallet of Sparkplug and Carly just by his head. Bumblebee contemplates the ominous jewel, stroking the metal casing attached to the chain around his neck. A low voice can be heard nearby.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Soooo bright. so powerful. Ahhh, Matrix-ssssss..  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (heads cautiously towards Counterpunch) What did you say?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Don't you need to rest? Keep your power levels up?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Who are you, anyway?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: That's none of your bisss-nisss, Mini-Bot.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: You were an Autobot once, weren't you?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Cold be spark as metal and stone; and call every warrior far from home.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Wheeljack told me you had a hard life.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: They don't see what lies ahead, when stars go black and moon is dead.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: You were an Autobot before. Punch.?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: (pause) What. did you call me?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: That was your name before, wasn't it? A long time ago?  
  
[A slow, gradual expression of surprise melts into mild satisfaction on Counterpunch's faceplate.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: My. my old identity. Punch. Hmmm..  
  
[A sharp grinding sound of powerful motors can be heard in the distance. Spike awakens from the noise and grabs his photo wallet.]  
  
SPIKE: Constructions!  
  
[Counterpunch, Bumblebee and Spike take cover within a recess, hollowed out from a nearby wall. They look up and outside as the sound grows louder. until the source is dauntingly visible in the skies above.]  
  
DEVASTATOR: Prepare to meet your doom! Nothing escapes the might of. Devastator!  
  
SPIKE: What. IS that?!  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: They've increased their power. Now they can combine! Anyone who's ever stood in the way of this new form. none have survived! And they're still hunting the Matrix-sss!  
  
SPIKE: Terrific..  
  
[As Devastator flies overhead, Bumblebee begins to lapse into an almost hallucinatory state. He hears indistinguishable voices calling to him, as the influence of the Crystal goes more and more powerful upon him. Bumblebee reaches for the metal casing on his chain, and is about to open it. Spike takes a brief look while hiding. and swats the casing out of Bumblebee's hand.]  
  
SPIKE: Fight it, Bumblebee. You've got to fight it.!  
  
[Devastator circles overhead one more time. and finally flies off into the distance. Relaxed from this narrow escape, the trio emerges from the wall.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Thisss way. Trypticon is just nearby.  
  
[The three go on their way.]  
  
* * * * * * 


	6. The Two Bases Ch 3

[Meanwhile, Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock make their way through Hangar 13, searching for Cliffjumper and Beachcomber.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: This is a bizarre radiation trail.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Odd air, here too.  
  
JAZZ: This is one old hangar. A really old crate. I'm getting vibes from this place, and I ain't jivin'. And we still haven't found what we're looking for.  
  
[A sound reverberates through the walls. Grimlock whips out his weapons.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Grimlock.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Yes?  
  
PERCEPTOR: Lower the sword.  
  
GRIMLOCK: (thinks, then realizes) Oh, yeah. (puts sword away)  
  
JAZZ: Somethin' hot's coming. (points) from over there!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Those readings can only mean one thing..  
  
JAZZ: The Silver Winged One.  
  
PERCEPTOR: He's known to be swift. Do not let your guard down for one astrosecond.  
  
[All three prepare their weapons, and wait for the appropriate moment to attack. Several tense seconds later.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: NOW!  
  
[They turn around and fire at an imperceptible figure cloaked in blindingly white light emerging behind them. Their attack is futile, as the figure thwarts the attacks easily; he pulls Grimlock's energo-sword away with a magnet-like force, he shorts out Perceptor's shoulder cannon, and induces mild pain to disable Jazz's rifle-toting hand, dropping the gun. The figure stands bathed in the brilliant energy cloud. and does nothing. Finally, it speaks..]  
  
VOICE: (unrecognizably modulated) You're looking for two miniature Autobots.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Where are they?  
  
VOICE: They came this way, two solar cycles ago. They met someone they. didn't expect.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Who are you?  
  
[No reply.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Show yourself!  
  
[The bright light finally dims away, the source revealing itself to be a pair of lights on either side of the figure's head. A familiar figure can be seen, now in a shiny new silver paint job. The figure is. Wheeljack!]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Impossible.! You fell fighting Predaking!  
  
WHEELJACK: It wasn't easy. but I stayed my battle stance.  
  
[Flashback to battle scene, Wheeljack fighting Predaking by a nearby gulf. After a hard-fought battle, Wheeljack gathers his last bit of strength, and fires a barrage of shells from his shoulder launcher. Predaking is hit, topples, is bathed in a web of electrical sparks, and falls over into the vast deep pit.]  
  
WHEELJACK: (v/o) And I figured a way to bring him down. The shrapnel- needles would interfere with Predaking's circuitry, the gyro-inhibitors would upset his balance, and the magnetic inducers to force him off the edge, into that gulf.  
  
[An exhausted Wheeljack drops to the floor, and rolls on his back lifelessly. A shimmering glow descends over the inert Autobot, and coats itself around his body, a bright spark flickering over his optic lenses.]  
  
WHEELJACK: (v/o) That used up the last bit of my power. The rest I can't explain. or even remember clearly. All I heard was this voice. some would claim it was Vector Sigma. and it told me my job wasn't over yet.  
  
[End flashback; return to Hangar 13.]  
  
WHEELJACK: And I woke up looking like this. (hands weapons back to the others)  
  
PERCEPTOR: Wheeljack..  
  
WHEELJACK: And I come back to you now. at the turn of the tide.  
  
[The foursome exits the Hangar, and stop just outside the door.]  
  
WHEELJACK: We got no time to lose, fellas. War's hit Polyhex, and we gotta get to Post Omega as soon as we can.  
  
[He pulls out a flat box from subspace, and hits the button. In a bright surge of energy, a silver rocketsled materializes in its wake.]  
  
JAZZ: Slick.  
  
WHEELJACK: (slight chuckle) Who do you think invented these things in the first place? (tosses two other sled-boxes to Jazz and Grimlock) Let's roll!  
  
[The four Autobots activate their sleds and ride off toward Post Omega.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Inside Hangar 13, where Silverbolt is talking with Cliffjumper and Beachcomber.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: This is where the Aerialbots and I take refuge. I promised Wheeljack I'd keep you safe here, and I'll do what I can. But don't stray too far. Some of my comrades here are still uneasy among strangers.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: And yet you wear the Autobot symbol. Some welcome. Hmph..  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Cliffjumper.!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Nearer to Cybertropolis, Counterpunch, Bumblebee and Spike take cover behind a building wall. Just up ahead is the Decepticon fortress, city-mode Trypticon.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: There it is. Trypticon.  
  
[The vast city-base is guarded by armies of Reflector clones and cassettes, with groups of Insecticons also taking shifts. Surrounding the massive base is a forcefield dome.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: It is said that no one gets into Cybertropolis without getting past Trypticon. It is said that Trypticon contains enough firepower to level ten cities. It is said that Trypticon's most feared form is a massive walking wingless dragon, destroying and stomping anything that dares oppose it.  
  
SPIKE: Now you "said" to us..  
  
[As an army of Decepticons approach the base, the dome dissipates and a huge ramp slowly flips down from Trypticon's side, opening an entrance way for the army to enter.]  
  
SPIKE: Now's our chance.  
  
[Spike darts out to rush the gate.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Spike, no!  
  
[Spike tries to make a run for it. but trips and stumbles. Two Insecticon clones - of Kickback and Bombshell - detect some motion, and break from formation to investigate. Bumblebee rushes to Spike's side, and finds what Spike tripped over; a loose manhole cover like opening on the tarmac. Bumblebee opens the cover, as he and Spike hide inside. To make the situation seem less suspicious, Counterpunch steps out from behind cover, and acts like he doesn't recognize the place. The two Insecticon clones approach him.]  
  
CLONE-BACK: What are you doing here?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: I... I seem to be lost. Do you know that way to. Kolkular?  
  
CLONE-SHELL: That's a hundred mega-miles from here!  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: I knew it. I'm definitely lost.  
  
CLONE-BACK: Fool. (points) It's that way. (shoves a jetpack into Counterpunch's hands) You'll get there faster if you fly. You can't miss it.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Oh, thank you very much. Your kindness is much appreciated.  
  
CLONE-SHELL: Shut up.  
  
[The Insecti-clones return to Trypticon, and rejoin the others entering the fortress. Bumblebee and Spike emerge from the manhole.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I didn't ask you to come with me, Spike.  
  
SPIKE: I know. but thanks for helping me.  
  
[They look to Trypticon as the last soldier enters the door.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: This is our chance. now!  
  
[But just as Bumblebee transforms to car mode, Counterpunch tackles him to the tarmac.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: NO! You can't do it! If they catch you, they'll get the Matrix-sss! Don't do it! You don't have a chance against all of them!  
  
[Bumblebee struggles to get free, but Counterpunch pins him down. The ramp- gate closes, and the forcefield re-appears. Spike sighs in disappointment.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: I know another way to get to Cybertropolis. It's dark, but it's a secret passway.  
  
SPIKE: What?! Why didn't you say this earlier?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: The Mini-Bot didn't ask.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: So. you know another way to Cybertropolis?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Yesss, yesss. Come with me.  
  
SPIKE: I don't trust him.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Spike, come on.  
  
SPIKE: He's a Decepticon, remember? He's gotta be planning something.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: He's led us this far. He hasn't turned on us yet.  
  
[Spike throws his hands up in defeat.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Lead the way, Punch.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: As you wish.  
  
[Counterpunch transforms to car mode and drives off, while Bumblebee transforms, takes in Spike, and follows.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: Just outside the borders of Post Omega. Wheeljack, Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock disembark from their rocketsleds and subspace them in their boxes. They enter the city limits.]  
  
WHEELJACK: We made it.. I just hope we can make it in time to save Ultra Magnus. Starscream's influence will have gotten really strong by now. Don't expect a warm welcome here.  
  
[Citizens of the base look suspiciously and distrustfully at the approaching visitors.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me see scrapyards more friendly than this.  
  
[Inside the medical bay, Chromia covers the body of Hot Rod, whom the Protectobots couldn't save. Dr. Archeville creeps into the bay and approaches the grief-stricken Autobot.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: Oh, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy. for Ultra Magnus to lose his best cadet. and for you to deal with his deactivation. now that Ratchet has forsaken you.  
  
CHROMIA: Will you leave me alone?!  
  
ARCHEVILLE: But you are alone, Chromia. (pompously approaches her) And who knows what you have spoken to the dark shadows. the bitter watches in the darkness? Your life is shrinking; the walls closing in on you, caging you inside, with no way out. Such a lovely specimen with fine construction. and yet you still cling to-  
  
CHROMIA: (interrupts) Just. Shut. Up. (storms out of the bay)  
  
[Outside the entrance to Magnus' command center. A once-bright light shaped like the Autobot symbol flickers from the top of the arch around the door. then dies out. Wheeljack, Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock approach the door. Wheeljack is cloaked in a coating resembling his old color scheme, and is using a cane to walk, feigning old age. Curiously, his shoulder launcher is missing. The four are stopped by a team of Autobot guards, led by Kup and Springer.]  
  
KUP: I can't allow you to enter without checking your weapons at the door, Wheeljack. Under orders from. (slight tone of distaste) Dr. Archeville.  
  
WHEELJACK: (stifles a flinch) I understand.  
  
[The four Autobots reluctantly surrender their weapons to the guards. Kup indicates Wheeljack's cane.]  
  
WHEELJACK: Oh. you wouldn't part an elder with his walking stick, would you?  
  
KUP: Well. I guess not.  
  
SPRINGER: Come on in.  
  
[The four Autobots are escorted into the command center, where the decrepit Ultra Magnus is seen seated helplessly in his chair, with Archeville at his right side.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack is here!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Mrrrrrhhhmmmm.  
  
WHEELJACK: (approaching slowly and cautiously like an aged being) Not the warmest welcome I've ever had, Ultra Magnus. I'm guessing the hospitality department was recently replaced.  
  
[Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock follow close behind.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: (to Magnus) He is not wanted here.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (struggles to speak) Whyyy. should I. well-commme you. Wall Chalk.?  
  
ARCHEVILLE: (approaching Wheeljack) Yes, you come here rather boldly for such a condemned, unworthy being. And you have such an impudent vocalizer; just ripe for re-programming-  
  
WHEELJACK: Clamp it, worm! I didn't come here to trade barbs with a mockery of life like you! (points the end of his "cane" to Archeville. which resembles his shoulder launcher!)  
  
ARCHEVILLE: What the-! Didn't I tell you to disarm them?!  
  
[The other guards jump in, but are fought off rather easily by Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock. Wheeljack continues to approach the decrepit Ultra Magnus.]  
  
WHEELJACK: You don't look so good, Commander. Lemme help ya.  
  
[Archeville tries to run away, but is blocked when Grimlock jumps in front of him, transforms to T-Rex mode, and roars in his face. Archeville falls.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: You make one false move. and me Grimlock have little snack!  
  
WHEELJACK: (produces a little gadget) Now to see if this little doohickey can do the trick. (aims the object at Ultra Magnus and pushes a button)  
  
[There is no effect. Magnus remains in his seat. then looks glaringly at Wheeljack, and releases a vile, high-pitched cackling laugh. sounding like.]  
  
STARSCREAM (voice from Magnus' mouth): You have no power here, Wheeljack! (cackles again)  
  
[Wheeljack unceremoniously sheds his camoflage coating, revealing his new silver paint job, and flashing a huge wave of light upon Magnus-possessed- by-Starscream. Magnus is pinned in his seat by an unseen force, as Wheeljack attaches the gadget to the launcher portion of his cane, breaks it off, and aims it at Magnus.]  
  
MAGNUS-SCREAM: You wouldn't dare!  
  
WHEELJACK: Try me!  
  
[Chromia rushes into the command center to see what's been happening. He sees Wheeljack aiming something at Magnus, and tries to stop him. Perceptor hold her back.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Please wait. it will be all right.  
  
MAGNUS-SCREAM: Polyhex is mine!  
  
WHEELJACK: Oh, shut up.  
  
[Wheeljack fires an intense beam from his modified launcher at Magnus' head knocking him out cold in his chair. At that precise moment, Starscream, in Vilnacron, is sharply thrown backward and slammed into a computer by an unseen force. He regains his senses. and knows.]  
  
[Chromia is released from Perceptor's grasp, and rushes to Ultra Magnus' side. Gradually, his wounds, rust-spots, stress fractures, and other signs of age and injury fade, disappear, mend, and clear away, restoring him to his rich red-white-and-blue color scheme. Chromia is noticeably thrilled.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Chromia. I recognize you.  
  
[He tests the mobility of his joints, stands up and stretches his limbs. then turns his gaze to Dr. Archeville.]  
  
[. who is literally thrown out of the Command center, stalked by an angry Ultra Magnus. The other Autobots join him in the ejection.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: No! Wait! I can explain! Really, I can.!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: None is necessary. And neither is your slimy existence!  
  
[Magnus aims his laser rifle at Archeville. but is stopped by Perceptor.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: This will not be necessary. There has been enough destruction for one solar cycle.  
  
[Archeville flees as fast as he can run from the base. The other Autobots swarm around Magnus and cheer his recovery. Magnus raises his hand for silence, as a concerned look spreads across his faceplate.]  
  
MAGNUS: Where is Hot Rod?  
  
CHROMIA: Ultra Magnus. he is. deceased.  
  
MAGNUS: (pauses) He was my best recruit. he had much potential, despite his poor discipline. I felt with proper grooming, he could make a great leader for the future generations. (pause) And now, on these days. when the future is destroyed, and the aging past lingers on. That these sad days be my own.  
  
WHEELJACK: Hot Rod's death wasn't of your making.  
  
MAGNUS: But no commander should have to bury his heir.  
  
WHEELJACK: He was a good soldier. and a good Autobot. May his spark join the Matrix. with those of his ancestors.  
  
[At that moment, two young Autobots - the ones sent by Arcee - finally appear in front of the base. One of them is drained of all power, and freezes up in emergency stasis.]  
  
* * * * * * 


	7. The Two Bases Ch 4

[Inside an assembly hall in Post Omega, the two young Autobots are recharging and given quick recovery treatment from Chromia. Perceptor, Grimlock and Jazz refuel at another table, while Wheeljack talks with Ultra Magnus.]  
  
CHROMIA: There was no warning at all. It was practically an ambush. Now the Insecticons are swarming to the west.  
  
WHEELJACK: This is just a sample of what Starscream is capable of now. And ever more so now that he's working with Megatron. We need to fight back. Get the vulnerable away to safety, and send your best warriors to combat Starscream.  
  
PERCEPTOR: You also have two thousand battle-capable Autobots heading north. Ratchet's still loyal to you. He will agree to fight at your side.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: They'd be too far to contact them by now.  
  
JAZZ: Can't you radio them?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Negative. There's too much interference between here and there. And while I appreciate your advice, it will still cause even more death. I can't risk open war on my people.  
  
PERCEPTOR: I do not wish to sound impolite, Ultra Magnus. but open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (glances at Perceptor) I may have been under the weather lately. but I do recall that Ultra Magnus, not Perceptor, was in charge of Post Omega.  
  
[Perceptor lightly raises his hand and bows his head briefly in respect.]  
  
WHEELJACK: So what is Ultra Magnus's decision?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Various shots of Autobot citizens gathering their belonging, congregating outdoors, and leaving their personal homes. and settles on the evacuation of Post Omega.]  
  
KUP: (v/o overlapping the above shots) By direct order from City Commander Ultra Magnus, all residents are ordered to evacuate Post Omega immediately. I repeat, evacuate Post Omega immediately. Carry with you nothing more than your essentials for this evacuation. We will settle in Metroplex. Once again; evacuate Post Omega immediately; relocate to Metroplex. By order of Ultra Magnus.  
  
[Wheeljack, Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock gather at another location while the evacuation is beginning. Grimlock is not happy.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: What kind of commander is he? Order to run for hills, when we should stand and fight? Run away with tailpipes between legs? Us not let Starscream push us around! Do us?  
  
JAZZ: We'll be running where the streets have no name.  
  
PERCEPTOR: He's only doing what he perceives to be the most appropriate option for him civilization. Metroplex has served as their security many times before.  
  
WHEELJACK: I think it's a trap. Magnus may think Metroplex is safe, but once they're cornered there's no other way out except through a slaughter. Magnus is a great commander, Grimlock, but I fear his chances. and the survival of Polyhex.  
  
[Wheeljack un-subspaces his silver rocketsled.]  
  
WHEELJACK: Perceptor, he will need you before the end there. These Autobots will need you. The defenses have to hold.  
  
PERCEPTOR: They will hold.  
  
WHEELJACK: (mounting his sled) I've been all over Cybertron for millions of years, and now I have no time. Good luck to all of you. I will find Ratchet and his company. I'll be back, beginning of the fifth solar cycle - look to the east.  
  
PERCEPTOR: May the Matrix watch over you.  
  
[Wheeljack speeds off, while Jazz and Grimlock join the evacuating Autobots. Perceptor looks to notice Chromia, not among the evacution. She is at a nearby shooting range, practicing her skills with mobile robot targets. Perceptor approaches and observe her talent. She is very good, scoring direct hits on the robot's torso and major joints. He stops and stands beside her, causing her to look in mild surprise at him.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Your accuracy is indubitably impressive.  
  
[Without turning her head, optics fixed on Perceptor, Chromia fires a shot at the range without looking where she's aiming. and clears off the head of the last robot target. Perceptor is wordless. Chromia packs away her weapon, and gathers her remaining belongings.]  
  
CHROMIA: We all learned long ago that those without weapons can still be killed by them. I'm not afraid of death or pain.  
  
PERCEPTOR: What are you afraid of?  
  
CHROMIA: (solemnly) A trap. A cage. Being boxed in with no freedom, until use and old age force me to accept my captivity. And that any chance of courage in the face of an enemy is beyond recall or desire.  
  
PERCEPTOR: You possess a noble and superior bloodline. And your own skills are beyond anyone's harshest reproach. I doubt those fates will ever befall you.  
  
[Perceptor bows, and joins the evacuation, as Chromia finishes packing and follows.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Inside Vilnacron, Dr. Archeville is conferring with Starscream in the main center. Activity from the other Decepticons can be heard in the background.]  
  
ARCHEVILLE: Ultra Magnus will not remain at Post Omega. He knows it is weak. He will order a mass exodus to Metroplex. While the fortress itself is heavily fortified, the path is slow and dangerous. They will be exposed to an open attack. And many of them. are not battle-capable.  
  
STARSCREAM: Really.?  
  
[As a sinister smirk streaks across Starscream's faceplate, he turns to a blue Seeker, who is minding the maintenance of yet another deadly force in Starscream's arsenal.]  
  
STARSCREAM: Thundercracker. send out the Combiner teams.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Outside, in a region near Cybertropolis, car-mode Counterpunch is still leading car-mode Bumblebee and Spike (in Bumblebee's front seat) along another path to their destination. Seeing as how Counterpunch's car mode is a race car, he is a good distance ahead of the VW Beetle Mini-Bot.]  
  
SPIKE: Hey, Two-Face, don't go too far, will ya?!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Why do you do that?  
  
SPIKE: Do what?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Call him names, run him down all the time?  
  
SPIKE: Because that's what he is, Bumblebee. He's a Decepticon. You can't trust him, remember? The only thing he cares about is the Crystal. He wants it for himself.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: You don't know what it did to him, Spike. I want to help him.  
  
SPIKE: What for?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Because. I think I can bring him back. To his old self.  
  
SPIKE: What? Are you serious? He. Is. A. Decepticon. You can't change him.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: And what would you know about it? You're a human, not a Transformer. You wouldn't know a blasted thing!  
  
[Silent pause, as they continue to drive along. Spike pulls out his photo wallet and absently gazes at the Sparkplug and Carly photos inside.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I'm sorry, Spike.. I don't know why I said that.  
  
SPIKE: I do. It's the Crystal. I've seen you, Bumblebee. You can't take your optics away from it. You're not refueling, and you're not getting regular maintenance. It's taking a hold of you, Bumblebee. You have to fight it off.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I know what I have to do, Spike. The Crystal was entrusted to me! It's my mission! Mine! My Own!  
  
SPIKE: (pause) Are you listening to yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Nightfall, with Bumblebee in car mode and Spike in his sleeping bag. A fair distance away, Counterpunch seems to be arguing with himself. and reveals something weird.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Want it. need it. must have the Matrix-sss. Sneaky filthy Mini-Bot stole it from usss. Wicked, tricksssy, filthsss!  
  
[Counterpunch then transforms to another robot mode; one with a yellow chestplate, slimmer shoulders, a less sinister-looking faceplate. and an Autobot symbol.]  
  
PUNCH: No. Not Bee-Bot.  
  
[He transforms back as the Decepticon Counterpunch.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Yessss. Matrix-sss firsst. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!  
  
[He transforms again as the Autobot Punch.]  
  
PUNCH: Bee-Bot's our friend.  
  
[Transforms to Counterpunch mode.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: You don't have any friends! Nobody likes you!  
  
[Transforms to Punch mode.]  
  
PUNCH: (blocks audio receptors) Not listening. Not listening.  
  
[Decepticon mode.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: You're a liar. A thief. A two-faced backstabber.  
  
[Autobot mode.]  
  
PUNCH: (distressed) No.  
  
[Mm-hmm.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Mu-u-u-u-urdere-e-er-r-r-r-r..!  
  
[Yep, you guessed it.]  
  
PUNCH: (desperate) Go away.!  
  
[Once again.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: "Go away?!" HAH! Right.  
  
[And again.]  
  
PUNCH: I hate you.!  
  
[*sigh..*]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Where would you be without me? Counterpunch? Counterpunch?! I saved us. It was me. We survived because of ME!  
  
[*yawn.*]  
  
PUNCH: (gets glint of self-confidence) Not. anymore.  
  
[Am I still needed here.?]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: (pause) Whatdidyousay.?  
  
[Can I go on my break.?]  
  
PUNCH: Bee-Bot looks after us now. We don't need you.  
  
[I'm not getting an answer.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: What?!  
  
[Oh, what the hey, I'll wait it out.]  
  
PUNCH: Leave now. and never come back.  
  
[.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: NO!  
  
[.]  
  
PUNCH: Leave now.and never come back.  
  
[.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: AAAAAARRGGHH!!!  
  
[.]  
  
PUNCH: Leave Now. and Never Come BACK!!!  
  
[.]  
  
[Oh, is it my turn again? Oh, sorry. *ahem*]  
  
[Period of silence. as Punch does NOT transform back to Counterpunch mode again. A wide joyful expression washes brightly over his faceplate.]  
  
PUNCH: We. we did it. We told him to get lost. and he's outta here! Look out, Matrix-sss; Punch is back!  
  
[The next day, Spike has awoken, and Bumblebee is lying sprawled against a low wall in robot mode, barely aware of his surroundings. Punch suddenly appears. and drops a pile of raw sustenance on Bumblebee's lap, jerking him awake.]  
  
PUNCH: Check it out! We got us some energy!  
  
[Bumblebee gives a long-suffering look to Spike, who gives a casual glance and a disinterested sneer, not caring that Punch is in a different look.]  
  
PUNCH: And we found this place hidden somewhere in the planet; had really rare organic life! Rich of this stuff that fleshy consumes, called food!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Organic life on Cybertron?  
  
[Punch tosses a dead rabbit to Spike.]  
  
SPIKE: Oh, for the love of.!  
  
[Punch takes another dead rabbit and snaps its spine.]  
  
PUNCH: Tender and juicy; we understands that's the way you fleshies like it!  
  
SPIKE: Cut it out already! You're making me sick, behaving like that. (grabs the rabbits) There's only one proper to prepare these things for eating.  
  
[Minutes later, Spike is fixing up a stew in a pot over a cooking fire, while Punch screeches in horror.]  
  
PUNCH: What in the Pit are you doing? Stupid, soft-skinned fleshy! You ruins the blasted thing!  
  
SPIKE: What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on the things. (stirs stew in pot) What it could use is a few good taters.  
  
PUNCH: (confused) "Taters"? What's this taters? Huh?  
  
SPIKE: Po-Tay-Tos?! Boil 'em? Mash 'em? Stick them in a stew? Mmm. Lovely big golden fries, with a nice piece of fried fish, just like back at home.  
  
PUNCH: Pffft!  
  
SPIKE: Don't tell me you got a problem with fish 'n' chips.  
  
PUNCH: Oh, YEESSS, we do! Spoiling fish like that?! Don't you care for the thrill of the hunt? Get your fish raw. and wriggling! Forget those nasty fish 'n' chips!  
  
SPIKE: (rolls eyes) You're pathetic. *sigh..* You could at least help with the food.  
  
[Bumblebee has barely even been paying attention to the tiff between the human and the Transformer, and wanders a short distance away, noticing some activity stirring in a nearby gulf, a deep level from their "ledge". Spike looks around and notices Bumblebee is not with them. He removes the small stewing pot from the fire, puts it out - never leave a campfire unattended, folks ;) - and joins Bumblebee. Punch also follows.]  
  
SPIKE: Bumblebee.? What is it?  
  
[The trio peer carefully over their ledge, and into the gulf, where they spot a vast army of Insecticons marching in tight formation.]  
  
PUNCH: More soldiersss, working for Megatron. They're being led to Cybertropolisss. Megatron is gathering as many forcesss as he can.  
  
SPIKE: Armies? You don't mean.  
  
PUNCH: Yesss. In preparation for the war. The last war that will threaten to cover the planet, and the universe, under Decepticon rule.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Not my kind of life.  
  
[Bumblebee and Spike observe the Insecticon army, not noticing Punch sneaking away. when from unseen sources scattered from all over the nearby region, barrages of fire ring out and pepper the Insecticons. The Insecticon swarm begins to fight back against their hidden foes, plunging the whole gulf into chaos.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: We've stuck around too long. Let's get moving.  
  
[Just as they are about to leave, Spike runs straight into an Autobot, dropping back sharply to the ground. Bumblebee attends to him, when he and Spike are surrounded by a guerilla squad of Autobots, weapons aimed at them. Entering the fray is the unit captain, a red Autobot with a blocky physique and a window-like panel on his chestplate.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Lock 'em up, boys.  
  
* * * * * * 


	8. The Two Bases Ch 5

[Following the orders of Ultra Magnus, the citizens of Polyhex-escorted by Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Chromia, Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock-are trudging through their evacuation from their home, towards Metroplex. The road to their refuge is treacherous, and many opt to travel in robot mode, rather than as vehicles. Along the hard trek, Grimlock-also in robot mode- tries to lighten the mood with little stories. Chromia is amused by the anecdotes.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: So there us was. Me, Slag and Sludge, fighting Snarl and Swoop. You think it be easy, right? Three on two, one of two being little ptero... ptero. um, Swoop be Flyer-Saurus.  
  
[Chromia snickers, and shoots a little smile to Perceptor.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: (whispers surreptitiously) He's a good fighter, but his vocabulary needs further instruction.  
  
[Chromia chuckles, and listens to Grimlock's story again.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: So we all fight, and to us surprise, Snarl and Swoop do well. Even have me Grimlock on ground, near some explosive rock. Then someone tackle me out of way as big rock blow up! Then me see Decepticons nearby. Us Dinobots charge, and their leader yell, "Retreat! Now! Quick! At Once!"  
  
[Chromia laughs hysterically. Grimlock looks at Chromia, pleased with himself, but accidentally tackles Kup, who's in front of him. It causes a pause in the journey, as everyone's attention is caught by the commotion.]  
  
KUP: Hey, watch it, Grimlock!  
  
GRIMLOCK: You Kup walk too slow. Old Autobots like you hold traffic up. Maybe you scared to touch speed limit?  
  
KUP: At least I can read a speed limit, you oaf!  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me not need speed limit. Me bash brains! Maybe bash yours!  
  
[Ultra Magnus and Springer rush in to break up the conflict, while Perceptor and Jazz exchange an amused-yet-exasperated glance.]  
  
[Hours later, the journeying convoy of Autobots take a rest cycle in a crude makeshift shelter, set by a side of the path. Perceptor gazes off absently while relaxing on the tarmac. He appears lost in thought, with no expression gracing his faceplate; a female voice-over speaks softly as we cross-dissolve to a flashback.]  
  
FEMME'S VOICE: Perceptor. Perceptor.  
  
[The dissolve clears, showing a close-up of Perceptor, slumped in a chair, apparently non-functional. A slender, very light gray forearm enters the screen, and grasps Perceptor's shoulder, giving him a gentle shake.]  
  
MOONRACER: Perceptor. C'mon, you old lab retro-rat; time to boot up.  
  
[The lights inside Perceptor's blue optic lenses flicker on, as the Autobot scientist awakens from a rest cycle. He looks around, finding himself inside a laboratory with walls of crystal. He is seated in front of a computer screen, displaying the graphics of a chessboard with pieces, and a small window in red lettering reading "CHECKMATE.". He slumps slightly in his seat. Moonracer smirks at Perceptor, seeing he barely realizes where he is. She walks over, behind him in his chair, wraps her arms around his shoulders - taking care to avoid the lens barrel on his left shoulder - and kisses his right cheekplate.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Moonracer.  
  
MOONRACER: Working too hard, huh? You know what happens when you fall on downtime playing chess with the equipment.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Is this what the humans refer to as a "dream"?  
  
MOONRACER: With a rather familiar backdrop, I'm sure. You see what it's like when you stay indoors too long? At least it's home to you. It's what you know best.  
  
PERCEPTOR: It appears that you were correct in your prediction. The solar cycle had arrived, as you had said it would.  
  
MOONRACER: It's not even close to done, Perceptor. Bumblebee's the one who needs your help. He's a gutsy little 'bot, but he can't do his job alone. You need to go with him. That's your path.  
  
PERCEPTOR: My path? I'm afraid that even now, that is unclear. Here I am, a being capable of reconfiguring myself into a magnifying instrument with great visual power. and yet I still cannot see the way with any degree of clarity.  
  
MOONRACER: The path's right in front of you. You can't fail now.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Moonracer.  
  
MOONRACER: Hey. if it does anything to help you.  
  
[She tap-taps her fingertip on the "forehead" segment of the Autobot symbol on Perceptor's chest, leaving a tiny silver chip on it, held in place as if by a magnetic force.]  
  
MOONRACER: Trust this.  
  
[Moonracer then places her hand gently along Perceptor's left cheekplate, while still leaning by his right side, arms wrapped around the scientist's shoulders.]  
  
MOONRACER: Just trust yourself. You'll know what to do. I know it. (kisses Perceptor again)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut back to the road to Metroplex, the following solar cycle. The crowd of Autobots have gathered their supplies once again, and are continuing their journey, escorted by Ultra Magnus and the others. As they trudge along, Chromia notices a tiny but brilliant glint flickering from the top of Perceptor's Autobot symbol.]  
  
CHROMIA: Was that a gift from an old friend?  
  
PERCEPTOR: She and I were once co-workers at my old laboratory.  
  
CHROMIA: Where is she now?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Flashback sequence, dissolve to Crystal City. The architecture is dominated by an overwhelming abundance of brilliant crystals, forming the buildings, arches, overhead fixtures, etc. A team of Nine - Wheeljack, Perceptor, Blaster, Jazz, Grimlock, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Bumblebee and Spike - are about to leave for their quest. Perceptor is sharing a final discourse with a white-&-black Autobot with wing-like doors sweeping out from his upper back.]  
  
PROWL: We have to leave Cybertron. Most of the Sportscar Tribes are already predicting the Decepticons' invasion, with Crystal City being a vulnerable point of attack. Moonracer cannot stay here. Our shuttles will be heading to Paradron as soon as we can. You and Moonracer have been very close partners almost forever. And while it must hurt for you to leave her, there is no other way. She'll still keep you in her memory, in peace.  
  
PERCEPTOR: But that is all that will remain. Only a memory.  
  
PROWL: You don't understand. I simply will not leave Moonracer to be destroyed by an impending war.  
  
PERCEPTOR: She chooses to remain, because she still retains hope for Cybertron.  
  
PROWL: Negative. She stays for you. Her place is with us. I'm sorry, Perceptor.  
  
[Jump-cut to a moment later, where Perceptor meets with Moonracer one final time before the Fellowship of the Dark Matrix departs.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: I must regretfully inform you that the course of action proposed by Prowl would be the optimum choice that you would hope to have. As much as I would rebut his statements, in conclusion, you joining the evacuation of your comrades would be beneficial to you.  
  
MOONRACER: Come again? What do you mean? In plainer language?  
  
PERCEPTOR: (*sigh.*) Holding out this territory by yourself would be suicidal. If the enemy spreads here, you would have no chance in a solo operation against a vast number of warriors.  
  
MOONRACER: (bites lip in thought) I see. (pause) You will come back, won't you?  
  
PERCEPTOR: I. cannot promise anything.  
  
[Perceptor removes the silver chip on his Autobot symbol, and hands it to Moonracer.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: I believe this is yours.  
  
[Moonracer holds Perceptor's hand, and closes his fingers around the tiny object.]  
  
MOONRACER: It's called a gift. You keep it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cross-dissolve back to the journeying Autobots towards Metroplex. Perceptor stares off into space, seemingly oblivious to the question Chromia asked him earlier before.]  
  
CHROMIA: Perceptor? Wakey-wakey, scopes. (chuckles) Where's the Femme?  
  
PERCEPTOR: (long pause) On her way to Paradron.  
  
[The crowd of Autobots continues to travel, until one among the security escorts notices some activity in the distance.]  
  
SPRINGER: Something's up ahead. I'll take a peek.  
  
[Springer transforms to helicopter mode, while Kup summons Jazz to join them, remaining on the ground. The rest of the Autobots stay back. The three move ahead, scooping out for any suspicious activity. when suddenly a dark space shuttle dives from the sky, strafing the trio and almost knocking Springer out of the air.]  
  
BLAST-OFF: It's turkey-shoot season! Isn't that right, turkeys?!  
  
[While avoiding damage, Kup and Jazz drop and rolling along the tarmac avoiding more fire, then regaining a crouching firing stance, blasting their weapons at Blast Off.]  
  
JAZZ: Help! We need somebody! Not just anybody!  
  
[Springer drops from the air, transforming to robot mode, and radios the other Autobots.]  
  
SPRINGER: We've been spotted! And I'm betting this guy's not alone!  
  
PERCEPTOR: We're open targets, with almost no cover. To use an Earth human term, "sitting ducks."  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (into radio) All combat units, assemble on the double! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack, by Combiner Decepticons!  
  
GRIMLOCK: Battle time! Big fight! Me like! YEESSSS!!!  
  
[Many of the battle-capable Autobots either transform to their armed vehicle modes, or unsubspace their motorcycle-like rocketsleds, charging them for battle.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Chromia, lead the others to Metroplex. Make sure they get there safely. We want no civilian deaths.  
  
CHROMIA: I'm fighting with you guys!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Negative. I need you to do this. You're too valuable to lose in an unprotected environment.  
  
JAZZ: (voice over Magnus' radio) They're coming in fast, chief! Let's Roll!  
  
CHROMIA: (stifles a frustrated sigh) As you command, Magnus.  
  
[The Autobot forces are prepared with their arsenals, assembling in formation, while Jazz, Kup and Springer fire warning shots, as a band of twenty-one Decepticons - Stunticons, Combaticons, Terrorcons and Seacons - charge from the horizon, rapidly approaching.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Autobots, attack!  
  
[Chromia transforms to vehicle mode, leading the other Autobots away from the battle.]  
  
CHROMIA: Stay out of sight! Keep covered!  
  
[The army of Autobot warriors and rocket-sledders make their advance onto the battlefield, approaching Jazz, Kup and Springer ahead of them. Kup takes his spot near the vanguard, while Springer takes the to air in chopper mode. Jazz, stretching it out to the last fraction of a second, waits for the Autobot army to be right behind him. at which moment, he leaps into a cartwheel to sidestep an Autobot, hits his feet, and executes his trademark forward-diving transformation into sports car mode. He leads the charging Autobot army towards the advancing Decepticons. and the two sides CLASH!]  
  
MOTORMASTER: Stunticons, with me! Cover the left flank!  
  
ONSLAUGHT: Combaticons, we claim the right!  
  
SNAPTRAP: We're out of our element on land battle. All Seacons to weapon mode!  
  
HUN-GRRR: Terrorcons fight everybody!  
  
[Transformers on both sides scatter unceremoniously from the sharp, jarring collision of both armies ramming into each other. The fight goes on; Grimlock loses control of his rocketsled and falls off, as does the sled drop to the ground. Grimlock gets back up.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Enough flying around! Me take care of business, Dinobot-style!  
  
[Grimlock transforms to Tyrannosaurus Rex mode, and stomps around the battlefield, breathing bolts of fire at any Decepticon within range.]  
  
RIPPERSNAPPER: Dinobot on battleground! Is alone!  
  
HUN-GRRR: Terrorcons, unite!  
  
[The five Terrorcons assemble, and merge into the giant Abominus. He charges straight toward T-Rex mode Grimlock, who is already psyched and ready to take him down.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: That it. come to papa. Me Grimlock kick you butt.!  
  
[Just as Grimlock rears back to spew a bolt of fire, Jazz intervenes, and pops out his sound-and-light equipment from his hip guards and front chest grill. He releases a barrage of sonic and light spectrum energy, aiming it at Abominus. It disorients the charging giant and disengages him into his five Terrorcon components. Grimlock is aghast.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: That one count as mine!  
  
[Blot flies out from the scattering mass of Terrorcons and slams into Grimlock, unconscious. Grimlock kicks him away.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Blechh! Stinking creature!  
  
[Elsewhere on the battlefield.]  
  
SWINDLE: (into radio) Onslaught, the Terrorcons are down.  
  
ONSLAUGHT: Hmph. That's their own problem, for not having any strategy. Regroup on my co-ordinates. Execute Plan Omega-Seven-Bravo.  
  
MOTORMASTER: (voice over Onslaught's radio) We've taken out their left flank! Requesting to compensate for the Terrorcons, and fill in for them.  
  
ONSLAUGHT: Affirmative.  
  
[Cut to Motormaster, with the other Stunticons.]  
  
MOTORMASTER: Just what I wanted to hear. Let's hit the road!  
  
[The Stunticons transform to vehicle modes, and tear aimlessly around the Autobot fighters like a demolition derby, forcing many to lose their rocketsleds. Grimlock continues to fight, with many of the Decepticons' weapons ineffective against the Dinobot's thick armor. Ultra Magnus, Jazz and Perceptor scramble around the chaotic scene, and finally meet up.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Keep your positions! They're trying to disorient us!  
  
JAZZ: This ain't good, man. If we can't watch our own backs, we'll be easy pickings for-  
  
[Jazz is suddenly interrupted by an incoming barrage, unleashed rainstorm- style by five weapon-mode Seacons hovering airborne, with robot-mode Snaptrap among them.]  
  
SNAPTRAP: Full force! Let none of them remain standing!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Perceptor, can you locate a weak point in their formation?  
  
[Perceptor transforms to his larger scope mode, and aims his lens barrel at the hovering Seacons.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Point of vulnerability located. Preparing to. FIRE!  
  
[Perceptor releases a bolt of concentrated light energy, and blasts it at the Seacon formation. Snaptrap and the five weapons are bathed in a violent burst of energy, which drops the group from the sky. Perceptor transforms back to robot mode and mounts his rocketsled, as the three Autobots rejoin the battle.]  
  
JAZZ: Six Seacons on a dead 'bot's chest. Yo-ho-ho, and a barrel o' whoop- @$$!  
  
[But while charging into battle, Perceptor is cut off by two charging car- mode Stunticons, a yellow Indy racer and a maroon Porsche.]  
  
DRAGSTRIP: Last one to get the Autobot is a rusted wreck!  
  
DEAD END: Big deal; it's not like we all don't rust eventually.  
  
[Dragstrip charges up his exposed engine, and releases a burst of plasma at Perceptor. The Autobot takes evasive action and dodges the enemy fire, showing some amazing sledding with dips, turns and rolls.]  
  
DRAGSTRIP: You're good, Autobot. Shame to waste such great ability by obliterating you!  
  
[Dead End rushes ahead and speeds off after Perceptor.]  
  
DRAGSTRIP: He's mine, rusty-pants!  
  
[Dragstrip charges as well, just gaining on Dead End. As if they came up with the same strategy, both Stunticons transform to robot mode and leap at the rocket-sledding Perceptor. They both reach for the sled, but Perceptor slams on the gas, darting away. Dead End and Dragstrip collide heads-first, and crumple to the tarmac. Perceptor stops, disembarks from and subspaces his sled, hoping for a rest before returning to battle. but is unaware of a grey helicopter hovering over him. A small tornado is born underneath the helicopter, snaring Perceptor and pulling him off the ground.]  
  
VORTEX: Die, Autobot!  
  
[Perceptor tries to get free, but can't escape from the tornado. He makes a desperate act, and fires his shoulder cannon at his airborne foe. He makes a direct hit, striking Vortex's rotor blades and downing the Combaticon. However, Perceptor is thrown from the dying tornado wildly, as he also crashes hard into the tarmac. The momentum of the violent impact carries Perceptor away from the battle, towards a recess around the battle area, not visible to most of the combatants who are still fighting.]  
  
ONSLAUGHT: We can't afford to linger too long!  
  
MOTORMASTER: What are you talking about? We got them dead to rights!  
  
ONSLAUGHT: If we stay, there's little guarantee we can prevail outright. The Autobots' numbers have dropped significantly anyway. Even if we can't eliminate them all now, they'll be weakened enough for Starscream to finish them off. Fall back!  
  
[The remaining Decepticon Combiner forces who can still maneuver obey Onslaught's order, and they all retreat. Many are still lying prone on the tarmac, as are many Autobot warriors, too damaged to give even the slightest sign of life. Ultra Magnus and Jazz spot a pile of Seacon bodies. from which a quiver is produced. As the two Autobots prepare their weapons to fight, the bodies slip off like a small landslide, revealing underneath. robot-mode Grimlock rising up from the wreckage.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Mrrr. Scopebot could have warned me Grimlock about shot-down Seacons. Dinobots like fish, but not that much at once!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Where is Perceptor?  
  
JAZZ: Perceptor? (looks around, calling out) Perceptor?  
  
[A slimy chuckle can be heard nearby. Magnus, Jazz and Grimlock spot the source of the laughter; a badly-damaged Vortex lying on the ground. Jazz rushes over and grabs him by the shoulders.]  
  
JAZZ: Where is he?  
  
VORTEX: Mmmehhheheheheheheeeeehh. How do they say it in your language. "another one bites the dust"?  
  
JAZZ: I ain't playin', man! Where is Perceptor?!  
  
[Vortex shuts down into stasis lock, and slumps on the tarmac. Jazz is visibly upset, but notices a silver disc lying on the ground. Jazz grabs the disc and examines it; it is one of the "dials" from Perceptor's forearms. He gets up and looks around, as well as Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, Kup, Springer, and any of the battle survivors.]  
  
JAZZ: Perceptor! (into radio) Perceptor, you readin' me, man? Come in! (pause) Hello? Yo, it's you I'm looking for!  
  
[The Autobots scan the area, but find nothing. Grimlock comes up beside Jazz.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me think it hopeless.  
  
[After a brief moment of dejection, Ultra Magnus regains his senses.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Gather the injured. Starscream will attack us again soon. And we have no choice. but to leave the deactivated.  
  
[Jazz shoots a glance at Magnus, noticeably mixed with displeasure and confusion. Magnus places a sympathetic hand on Jazz's shoulder.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: I'm sorry.  
  
[Kup and Springer assemble the injured Autobot warriors together, and prepare to share the burden among the other able-bodied Autobots.]  
  
KUP: Grimlock, you care to help us out here?  
  
GRIMLOCK: NO! What me look like, some beast of burden? Just because Dinobots have beast mode, it not mean us be used as servants to anyone!  
  
SPRINGER: Even in a time like this? What if you were injured? Would you want everyone to leave you on your own?  
  
GRIMLOCK: Us stand on own. Us ask no help, and us give none! Is proud Dinobot tradition. Us greatest warriors! And nobody, ever, Ever, EVER ride a Dinobot!  
  
SPRINGER: *sigh.* I suppose it's also tradition to be stubborn.  
  
[Ultra Magnus transforms to carrier-truck mode and opens his trailer's tailgate.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Load them in.  
  
[Kup and Springer load the remaining injured Autobots inside Ultra Magnus' trailer, and the group abandons the battleground, strewn with Autobot and Decepticon carcasses.]  
  
* * * * * * 


	9. The Two Bases Ch 6

[Cut to: a heavily fortified location in the Province of Polyhex. Blended in the metallic scenery of this Cybertronian land is a huge, massive, white- gray city, equipped with a helicopter landing pad and several towers; concealed around and on the city buildings are hidden ports for doors, weapon pods, pillbox canopies, etc. The first caravan of Autobots, led by Chromia - who is guarding the two young Autobots who first delivered the message of the attack on Polyhex - arrives at the scene.]  
  
AUTOBOTS: Metroplex! We made it!  
  
[With a burst of adrenaline-like energy caused by the sight of the refuge, the Autobot travelers rush to the fortress, with Chromia and the young Autobots meeting the security squads at the doors - including a small black Autobot named Scamper - and allowing them access inside Metroplex. Ramps and doors open, as the Autobots flood around the city, and funnel through the widths of the ramps to pour inside. As they make their way inside Metroplex, we find the survivors from the first Insecticon strike on Polyhex have already arrived, recovering from injuries. The two young Autobots find Arcee, who is safe with barely a scratch. They rush to her, and she embraces them upon their reunion.]  
  
SCAMPER: (outside) More Autobots are on their way! Ultra Magnus is here!  
  
[As the civilian Autobots rest inside the base, Chromia rushes out to greet the functional remainder of the combat force. Ultra Magnus drives in, as the rescue and emergency teams gather the injured warriors from Kup, Springer and the others, while also unloading more wounded from Magnus' trailer.]  
  
CHROMIA: By the Matrix.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: The good thing is that our people are safe. (gravely) Though we have paid for it with many lives.  
  
CHROMIA: (looks around) Where's Percceptor?  
  
[Grimlock, in robot mode, approaches Chromia. He bows his head, his facemask appearing emotionless, but a close observation uncovers a subtle hint of sadness.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Him fell.  
  
[Chromia, stunned by the news, looks to Ultra Magnus, as the last wounded soldier is removed from his trailer. He transforms to robot mode, unable to look Chromia in the optics, and walks away. He reaches Scamper, who is still outside the main door.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: I want a full alert for every capable warrior to prepare for a full-scale assault. Seal the doors and place the perimeter radars on full power.  
  
SCAMPER: How about the others who can't fight?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: They must get deep inside the city. Starscream's flight will have truly traveled far, if he thinks he can reach us here.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cross-dissolve to interior of Vilnacron, where Starscream is constructing a mechanism - a small, eerily-glowing, egg-shaped object - in a lab near the command center. Dr. Archeville is nearby, following Starscream as the Decepticon works in the lab.]  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: Careful, Starscream! If you disturb the exponential generator's rhythmic pulse-  
  
STARSCREAM: I know, Doctor. That is why I'm creating a much smaller model. We only need to breach through Metroplex's walls, not destroy Cybertron.  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: But the composition and structure of Metroplex is highly tempered and built to withstand almost any assault. Even a nuclear explosion would barely even scratch it. Once the ramps and doors are closed, there is no way to get through.  
  
STARSCREAM: Tell me, Doctor. is there not a single weakness of the place that can be exploited? If this attack is wasted, I am holding you responsible for failing to provide a satisfactory battle report.  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: (pauses for a thought) Metroplex does have but one weakness, but it is difficult to reach. There is a ventilation outlet in the middle of the city's front wall, close to the main gate. It is the low- level heat drain, from the center that holds Metroplex's transforming cog.  
  
[A sinister look creases across Starscream's faceplate.]  
  
STARSCREAM: It is enough. This works better than I expected.  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: How do you expect to get through such a tiny opening? Not even Laserbeak or Ratbat is small enough to crawl through that. And even if this miniature generator serves well as a weapon, there is no guarantee that it will breach-  
  
STARSCREAM: Just. Shut. Up.  
  
[Starscream places the glowing capsule inside a small coffin-like box, and punches a code into a control board attached to the container, building the generator's power. He strides out of the lab and through the command center, followed by Archeville. The pair step onto an elevator platform connected on the outer hull of the space bridge tower. The platform rises along the track, carrying the passengers toward the top of the tower.]  
  
STARSCREAM: I guarantee, Doctor. once the wall is fractured, Metroplex will fall. The destructive power from the exponential generator will also flow into the chamber of Metroplex's inner workings, and overload the transforming cog.  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: Even if we could break through, it would require a number beyond reckoning. A force of thousands to storm the base!  
  
STARSCREAM: Tens of thousands.  
  
DR. ARCHEVILLE: Well calculated to be sure, but Starscream, there is no such force!  
  
STARSCREAM: Oh, really.?  
  
[The elevator carries Starscream and Archeville through the dome of the base. revealing just outside. a roaring, screaming, pumped-up crowd of Decepticon warriors - cassettes, Reflector clones, Seeker jets, Triple Changers, Insecticons, Sweeps - roaring for battle, assembled in vast, solid, rectangular formations, numbering in the - you guessed it - tens of thousands. Archeville, overwhelmed by the sight of the army, is completely wordless. Starscream, watching high overhead from the tower's elevator platform, raises his hand in silence, as he addresses his full army.]  
  
STARSCREAM: Decepticons. A new power is rising. And its victory. is at hand!  
  
[The Decepticon army cheers its approval, its noise almost shaking the base to its foundation. Starscream raises his hand for silence one more time.]  
  
STARSCREAM: Today. the planet will be littered with the charred debris of Polyhex! March to Metroplex, and leave no Autobot functional! Decepticons. ATTACK!!!  
  
[The Decepticons cheer one final time, and gather their forces on the long march to war.]  
  
STARSCREAM: We shall crush the Autobots, and rule Cybertron, and then the universe. once and for all. AAAHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: Hangar 13, where Silverbolt is keeping watch over Cliffjumper and Beachcomber, keeping them safe, as Wheeljack had requested earlier. Beachcomber has replaced the tire he lost from his shoulder, during their escape from the Seekers a few days earlier. The two Minibots are looking outside through a window, watching for any activity.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Is that smoke out there?  
  
SILVERBOLT: There's always smoke or some sort of industrial activity coming out of Vilnacron these days. Starscream used to love exploration and field research. Now he prefers to stay indoors and perform his craft there. He no longer cares for the great outdoors much, despite the fact that he's a great flier.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: What in the universe.?  
  
[The Minibots spot a sea of robots marching away from Vilnacron.]  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Starscream's Decepticons. The war's begun.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: the earlier battleground midway the path between Post Omega and Metroplex. As the camera pans around the carcass-littered tarmac, an unconscious Perceptor is found lying in a crumpled heap. For a brief moment, the visage of Moonracer fades in.]  
  
MOONRACER: May the power of Vector Sigma watch over you.  
  
[Moonracer's image disappears. Perceptor is still unconscious, but the tiny silver microchip lodged into his Autobot symbol begins to glow. It releases light puffs of sparkles, some of which wash over Perceptor's faceplate, while some stream over to the rocketsled subspace box-panel on his hip. The sparkles release the rocketsled from the storage box, which miraculously seems to come to life. A panel slides open on the sled's chassis, and a wire extends from inside. The end of the wire connects to the exposed socket, where his forearm "dial" was ripped away in the battle. Slowly, Perceptor finally awakens, barely aware of his own surroundings. With great effort, he blindly struggles to get up, and finds his rocketsled. He drags himself onto the seat, and while slumped over the handlebar controls, he and the sled glide off, toward Metroplex.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Fade back to Moonracer, who is staring outside a window in Crystal City, with her pistol in hand. She is unaware of another Autobot who has just entered her quarters.]  
  
PROWL: The evacuation for Paradron is just about ready. It's time to blast off.  
  
[Moonracer turns to face Prowl, and brandishes her pistol.]  
  
MOONRACER: I'm staying. I'm the best sharpshooter in Cybertron, and I'm not letting the Decepticons take this city unopposed.  
  
PROWL: You're one against an infinite number. And Perceptor is not coming back. Why do you insist on staying behind when there is no hope?  
  
MOONRACER: There is still hope. (turns away and looks out the window again)  
  
PROWL: I don't think you understand. Even if Perceptor survives this war, the two of you will still be forced apart. If Megatron is defeated and Perceptor somehow becomes the new Autobot Leader, as you have assured he'd be. the nature of his job would be impossible for you two to ever work together again. The job of a scientist, even a chief scientist, is a world different from that of Leader of an entire civilization. He will be responsible for running several functions of office at once, pulled apart in many directions, and most of the time, it will not allow him any free time to visit or socialize with anyone. It will be his job. and his life. The two cannot be separated once the mantle is taken. The probability of Perceptor ever returning to Crystal City is infinitesimal. Even if the Decepticons are stopped outside the borders of our city, you will be alone. With no companions, no comrades; and you will remain that way until Cybertron's next evolution, and your own spark had finally extinguished.  
  
[Moonracer, having heard everything, slightly slumps her shoulders, lowering her pistol-bearing hand, and places it in her subspace pocket. Her hands cling to the bottom of the windowsill, as she lowers her head to ponder everything. Prowl carefully steps up behind her, and places his hand on her shoulder.]  
  
PROWL: I know. You're loyal to Perceptor. But do I not have your loyalty as well?  
  
MOONRACER: (pause) Yes. yes, you do, Prowl.  
  
[Moonracer leaves her quarters, and joins the other Sportscar Autobots preparing for the evacuation to Paradron. From a balcony in a tower, Prowl observes the co-operation in organizing and arranging the supplies and ships for the departure. Unexpectedly, Prowl receives a signal from his wrist-mounted radio. He activates it, and he hears the voice of a Femme, whose voice hints at the weathering of millions of years of heavy life.]  
  
BETA: The times, they are a-changing. Under the sea. I feel the earth move under my feet. The answer is blowing in the wind.  
  
PROWL: I beg your pardon?  
  
BETA: Starscream has launched his attack from Vilnacron, toward Polyhex. The Scope of Megatron is now turning to Iacon Territory, and the capitol city of the Autobots. The attack from Cybertropolis will be swift. Megatron senses the Black Crystal is close. and the strength of the Matrix Bearer is failing.  
  
PROWL: Bumblebee.  
  
BETA: In his spark, Bumblebee begins to understand. The quest will destroy him. You have already foreseen this. But it is a risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the Matrix of Conquest seeks to find Its way into the hands of anyone whose will is not strong enough to resist Its power. The veteran captain of Iacon City has but to extend his hand, and Cybertron will fall. Megatron is ever so close to achieving his goal. He will dominate all on Cybertron, and then spread to Earth, and to other worlds until the universe is completely subjugated to him, until its very end. Do we leave Cybertron to this fate? Do we let them stand alone?  
  
[The signal from the radio cuts off. Prowl looks to the side, where a wall is painted with a spectacular mural depicting a scene from the last major war; Autobots and Decepticons battling outside Cybertropolis, with Optimus Prime and Megatron opening their respective Matrixes, releasing tendrils of energy intertwining around each other.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Cut to: an outpost in Iacon Territory, command center. Ironhide is observing a map of Cybertronian territory displayed on a computer screen. A dark green open-air Jeep drives into the command center, and transforms to robot mode, joining the red Autobot.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Whatcha got?  
  
HOUND: Starscream's launched an attack on Polyhex.. Ultra Magnus has relocated his Autobots to Metroplex. But we've also got trouble. More Decepticons are on their way. Swarms of Insecticons have been spotted migrating to Trypticon. Megatron is forming another army of his own, and preparing to attack Iacon as well.  
  
IRONHIDE: What's our situation?  
  
HOUND: We pulled five hundred out of the Capitol, but if the Decepticons attack, we won't have much left of the city.  
  
IRONHIDE: Starscream attacks from Vilnacron. Megatron from Cybertropolis. And our territory is already weak. We're dynametal ducks in a barrel.  
  
[Ironhide leaves the command center, and calls Hound to join him. They go over to the company of Autobots that captured Bumblebee and Spike, whom they have with hands bound and heads covered in hoods. Ironhide removes their hoods, giving the two a moment of physical relief. but not much psychologically. The chain with the Black Crystal receptacle is still around Bumblebee's neck.]  
  
IRONHIDE: I hear you guys are spying for the Decepti-creeps.  
  
SPIKE: Spies? For the Decepticons? Are you crazy?  
  
IRONHIDE: Well, who are you?  
  
[No one says a word. Ironhide takes a seat.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Well?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (nervously) I am a Minibot, named Bumblebee. I frequently visit Earth, where my friend here, Spike Witwicky, comes from.  
  
IRONHIDE: Your bodyguard?  
  
SPIKE: You expecting a tourist?  
  
IRONHIDE: Hn. And how about that skulker guy? He acted like he's got a couple chips short of a motherboard, and twice as glitchy.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (pauses for a second) There. wasn't anyone else.  
  
[Spike discreetly but suspiciously darts his eyes to Bumblebee.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: We left Crystal City on a quest with seven others. We lost one in the chasm. Two others I knew quite closely. We were also joined by a Dinobot, a Sportcar, and two other Autobots. Perceptor and Blaster.  
  
IRONHIDE: You were friends with Blaster?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Yes.  
  
[Ironhide gets up from his seat.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Did you hear then that he's dead?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (optics widen in horror) Dead.?! How?  
  
IRONHIDE: As one of his travel buddies, I hoped you could tell me. (pause) He was my lieutenant.  
  
[Moments later, with Bumblebee and Spike held in a detention chamber, Ironhide broods in the command center. Hound re-enters and approaches him. He whispers something in Ironhide's audio receptor. Ironhide gets up from his seat, and accompanied by Hound, he goes to the holding cell. He opens the door and finds Bumblebee slumped against the wall, and Spike staring blankly as his wallet photos of Sparkplug and Carly. Ironhide beckons Bumblebee to come with him.]  
  
IRONHIDE: I need to show you something, Bumblebee.  
  
[He leads the Minibot to a covert balcony-like opening, several stories over a lower level, where they see. Punch tinkering on a computer console by an energon fountain. A duct near the base of the fountain leads to a conveyor belt, which carries its goods toward the user. An energon cube emerges from the fountain's base duct, and the conveyor belt transports the cube to Punch, who picks it up, and drinks from it.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Only authorized personnel are allowed to access the high-grade energon. We ain't got much resources as it is, and we can't let anyone just swagger in and mooch off our goods. Understand?  
  
[Bumblebee looks up from the lower level and glances around the area above Punch and the energon fountain. Sniper Autobots covertly appear from hidden openings in the walls, aiming their weapons and awaiting the order to fire, in the form of Ironhide's hand raised, set to drop at any time.]  
  
IRONHIDE: What should I do?  
  
[Bumblebee, realizing he's caught in his cover-up, looks down again, observing Punch.]  
  
PUNCH: (singing) Roll out the barrel! We'll have a barrel of fun! Roll out the barrel! We got the blues on the run! (drinks from energon cube)  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Wait.  
  
[Ironhide slowly waves his hand away, calling off the snipers.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I know him. He is our guide. Please. let me get him out of there.  
  
IRONHIDE: Well. all right. But make it snappy.  
  
[Punch is fully enjoying his energon cube, not noticing a single thing that happened above him. Just outside the doorway into the recharging fountain, Bumblebee appears.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Punch.? Punch, can you hear me? (beckons) Can you come here?  
  
PUNCH: (a little suspicious) We have to leave. now?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Yeah. C'mon, follow me.  
  
[Punch shrugs, and brings his energon cube with him to the doorway. Just as he joins Bumblebee at the other side of the door, a small squad of Autobots pounces and swarms around Punch, restraining him. Another group grabs Bumblebee so he can't interfere.]  
  
PUNCH: ARRGHARGAHAGAAAAH!!!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: What are you doing?! Be careful with him!  
  
PUNCH: Help me! Get me away from these beasts!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Punch, calm down! Don't fight!  
  
PUNCH: What's all this for? I only wanted a drink of energon!  
  
IRONHIDE: Guess you didn't know it's illegal to steal energon without asking first.  
  
[Punch promptly drops his energon cube.]  
  
PUNCH: Don't want energon..  
  
[Bumblebee is hauled back to his call with Spike, while Ironhide directs the others to drag Punch into the command center for interrogation. They drop Punch face down on the hard metal floor, while Ironhide sneers at him.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Who are you, anyway? And where are you taking them? Talk, blast you!  
  
[Punch cowers on the floor, quivering in a mix of fear and a sense of betrayal. Then, as if it were an involuntary action, his body transforms to Decepticon mode, while still crumpled to the floor.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Oh, Pu-u-u-u-unch. what are you so upset about?  
  
[Then he transforms back to Autobot mode.]  
  
PUNCH: The Minibot. he backstabbed usss!  
  
[He transforms again to Decepticon mode, to the confusion of Ironhide and the others.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: What did I tell you? He's a liar, a punk, like the ressst of hisss kind!  
  
[Back to Autobot mode.]  
  
PUNCH: But he'sss our friend!  
  
[Eh, you've seen this before; I don't think I need to guide this part any further..]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Some friend. Since when does a friend stab you in the back?  
  
[.]  
  
PUNCH: Shut UP! It's none of your bisss-nisss!  
  
[.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Filthy, treacherousss Minibotsss. they STOLE it from usss!  
  
[.]  
  
PUNCH: No. NO..  
  
IRONHIDE: What did they steal from you?  
  
{OUTTSYDER: Thanks, Ironhide; I was getting dizzy for a second.}  
  
{IRONHIDE: YOU were getting dizzy?!}  
  
[Punch makes one final transformation to Counterpunch mode, rises to his knees, turns to his interrogators, and with a ferocious snarl, he finally speaks.]  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Myyyyy. Matrix-sss! BAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!  
  
[Back in their cell, Spike and Bumblebee hear the loud scream coming from the command center. Spike rushes to Bumblebee, dazed and slumped against the wall.]  
  
SPIKE: We need to get moving. You wheel out, Bumblebee. Just this once. Crack open the casing, and let out a just a little storm. It'll distract the others while you bust out.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I. I can't. (pauses, still looking barely aware of his surroundings) You were right, Spike. The Black Crystal is taking over. If I open it now, it's all over for us.  
  
[Just then, Ironhide bursts in the cell, and pulls out his handgun. He approaches the little Autobot and aims it and pointblank range to his neck. But instead of firing, he uses it to lift the segment of the chain around Bumblebee's neck, and sees the Dark Matrix casing more clearly. and gives a slight but confident grin.]  
  
IRONHIDE: So this is what it's all been about. You know. With this thing, I could make this territory tougher than ever. No one would ever get in our faceplates again.  
  
[Spike rushes in between, pushing the gun away from Bumblebee's head.]  
  
SPIKE: No! Don't you understand? He's trying to destroy it! We're trying to get into Cybertropolis; that's the only place where it can be destroyed!  
  
[Hound enters the cell.]  
  
HOUND: Ironhide! Iacon City is under attack. They need reinforcements.  
  
SPIKE: Please! Can't you help him? It's taken so much out of him already.  
  
IRONHIDE: (pauses for a thought) Pack up and move out. We've heading to the capitol.  
  
[The others in the company grab Bumblebee and Spike, and drag them out of the cell.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back to Polyhex, where Perceptor revives while riding his rocketsled towards his intended destination. On his way, his spots the advancing Army of Starscream in the far distance. Without stopping, he rides on, until he finally catches Metroplex in his sights.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Someone remind me to thank Ratchet and Moonracer one day.  
  
[Perceptor finally makes it to the main gate, where Scamper allows him inside. He disembarks from his rocketsled, returns it to its subspace box, and is greeted by the others.]  
  
AUTOBOTS: It's Perceptor! He's back! He's alive! He's functioning!  
  
[Grimlock roughly pushes his way through the thickening crowd, trying to make his way through toward the newcomer.]  
  
GRIMLOCK What you mean, him alive? Move it! One side! Me kill him me-self!  
  
[Grimlock finally reaches Perceptor, who's still heavily damaged, but still standing.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me swears. You Perceptor is luckiest, most reckless Autobot me ever knew! Me never think you ever could pull this off! (lifts Perceptor off the ground) Primus bless you, Scopey!  
  
PERCEPTOR: (almost non-chalantly, though not used to being picked up) Where's Ultra Magnus? *chuckles*  
  
[Grimlock sets him down and points down the corridor, where Magnus is conversing with Kup and Springer, while all entering the doors of the command center. Perceptor starts his way down, but part of the way, he bumps into Jazz.]  
  
JAZZ: What kept ya, slowpoke?  
  
[Perceptor looks puzzled.]  
  
JAZZ: You look like handmade scrap.  
  
[The two exchange a chuckle, as Jazz gives him back his forearm dial. Nearby, Chromia spots the two talking, and smiles from seeing Perceptor is all right.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Much gratitude, Jazz.  
  
[He re-attaches the dial to his forearm, and goes off to the command center. and forces the double-doors open, to the slight surprise of Ultra Magnus, Kup and Springer, who are plotting a strategy over a tabletop map.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: They're coming.  
  
SPRINGER: That's the most unusual hello I've ever heard.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: How many?  
  
PERCEPTOR: It appears to be at least ten thousand.  
  
KUP: Ten. thousand?!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Maybe even more. I estimate their arrival will be no later than the conclusion of this solar cycle.  
  
[Ultra Magnus clenches his fist. and strides to the exit of the command center.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Let them come.  
  
* * * * * * 


	10. The Two Bases Ch 7

[Magnus, Kup, Springer, Perceptor and Grimlock make a full tour of the Metroplex base and informs every Autobot he meets of the strategy for the impending Decepticon attack.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Every battle-capable Autobot that we can muster. I need all of them ready before the end of the solar cycle. If Starscream wants a war, we'll give him one. No one has ever broken through the solid walls of this base.  
  
GRIMLOCK: This no ordinary combat force. Seekers can fly. Them made in image of Starscream himself. Their agility dizzying. Give us fits before.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: I've fought many wars, Grimlock. I know how to defend my own people. They will not get through. Though our outlying homes will be destroyed, they can be rebuilt. We will outlast them inside Metroplex.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Ultra Magnus, the purpose of the Decepticons' assault is not to eliminate their belongings and resources! They fully intend to destroy the Autobot civilization!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (quietly to avoid anyone else hearing him) What would you have me do, Perceptor? Can't you see them? They're frightened out of their memory banks as it is. If we ever do fall, I want us to do so in a fashion worthy for history.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Radio for assistance. We require a greater number of warriors.  
  
ULTRA MAGUNS: And who will arrive? Sportcar Autobots? Dinobots? We don't have the same luck with friends as you three have.  
  
PERCEPTOR: What about Iacon?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Iacon? Iacon?! Where was Iacon when the Insecticons attacked our civilians? Where was Iacon when we were ambushed? Where was-No, Perceptor. We stand alone.  
  
[Magnus, Kup and Springer leave Perceptor and Grimlock, all returning inside the base.]  
  
MAGNUS: Get the non-combatants deep inside. There's no more time left.  
  
KUP: Keep all security on full alert!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back to Hangar 13, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber are still staring outside the window, watching Starscream's army passing them by on the way to Metroplex. Silverbolt is nearby.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: You know. though it has been quiet for a good while around here, maybe it's a good time to call the others.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: For what?  
  
SILVERBOLT: (into wrist-mounted radio) Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot; all assemble at once. We got a couple matters to discuss.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: I think it's a pow-wow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Inside Metroplex, the weaker, lesser-physical Autobots are escorted into the deeper, more secure sections of the base, while the more fit Autobots are called out to join the gathering battle force. Many are saddened by the development, as many exchanges of farewell greetings and good luck wishes flood from every corner of the base. The situation grows more and more tense by the nano-klik, as the drafted fighters are led to the armories and given their weapons by Springer. Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock look around the roster gathered around them. They are unimpressed.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Workers, scientists, technicians. these aren't warriors.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Not even close to Dinobots' standards.  
  
JAZZ: Or many others', either.  
  
[Jazz nervously paces around the gathering room, while the draftees are getting armed, many still apprehensive about the forthcoming hours. Perceptor gets up, hoping to find a way to calm Jazz down.]  
  
JAZZ: And can you blame 'em? Three hundred of us, barely half of us with any combat experience. against, what? Ten thousand Decepticons? You can't ignore the panic in their optics.  
  
PERCEPTOR: The probability of their survival is greater here than at Post Omega.  
  
JAZZ: They can't win this, man. They're all going to die.  
  
PERCEPTOR: (confronting Jazz) Then I will die along with them!  
  
[The nervous tension in the gathering room is mixed with a sharp, sudden silence, as all parties have their attention turned to the outburst between Perceptor and Jazz. Perceptor, realizes he submitted to another rare moment of losing his cool, leaves. Jazz is about to follow, but Grimlock stops him.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Him need time to self. Let him go.  
  
[Back in the command center, Ultra Magnus opens a closet-like compartment on the wall, revealing a moderate armory of his personal weaponry. Kup enters the command center with weapon maintenance supplies. Magnus is visibly as nervous as the others in the gathering room, but maintains a sense of stoicism. He does not turn around to face Kup.]  
  
KUP: The others are just about suited up and ready for battle, Ultra Magnus.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (pause) Who am I, Kup?  
  
KUP: You are our commander.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: And. do you trust your commander?  
  
KUP: The Autobots. all of us will risk whatever it takes along with you, Ultra Magnus. No matter the cost.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: No matter the cost..  
  
[Magnus picks out his best laser rifle from his wall armory, and re-arms his shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, slowly and deliberately.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Run. hide. All that was sacred to us. See the signs. The covenant has been broken. By Cybertron. Leaving us with no shoulder. To rest our head on.. Who's got my back now? When all that is left is deceptive, so disconnected.. So what is the truth now?  
  
[Magnus completes his self-armament.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: How did it come to this?  
  
[Back in his personal chamber, Perceptor takes a moment to himself to try to relax his mind, seated on a bench, head buried in hands, hunched over. There appears no sign of life. and then he rouses himself back into action. He re-adjusts the functions of his shoulder cannon, and turns to grab his two hand-held weapons. He finishes maintenance of his concussion rifle, and turns to find his rocket launcher. which is handed to him by an unexpected guest who entered the room.]  
  
JAZZ: You haven't let us down yet, man. I know you won't do it now. And. sorry about that spat.  
  
[Perceptor offers a handshake to Jazz, who accepts.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: It happens in times like these. And sometimes one may forget. there is always hope.  
  
[Grimlock enters the room, wielding his energo-sword and double-rocket launcher.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me not want to interrupt deep moment. but me hear visitors coming.  
  
JAZZ: Decepticons?  
  
[Car horns honking can be heard outside Metroplex.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me not think so. (beckons)  
  
[Perceptor, Jazz and Grimlock scramble to the main entrance, joined by Ultra Magnus, and Kup.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (in radio) Scamper, open the gate!  
  
[The door of the main ramp retracts, and the group of five is astonished at the sight greeting them. a huge caravan of Sportscar Autobots - Lamborghinis, Datsuns, Porsches, Indy racers - driving in and bottlenecking to enter Metroplex's main entrance.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: By the Matrix!  
  
[Upon entering, one of them - a blue-and-white Indy car - pulls over to the side of the path, and transforms to robot mode, meeting Ultra Magnus and the others at the door.]  
  
MIRAGE: Prowl thought you guys could use a hand. so our flight got delayed.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Mirage! (rushes forward to greet him) I bid you most welcome.  
  
MIRAGE: *chuckles* Can the mush, eh, old buddy?  
  
[Perceptor and Mirage laugh.]  
  
MIRAGE: If it's a fight the Decepticons want, they'll have to get through ALL of us.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Battle impending. The Decepticons arrive closer by the second. The Autobots - Sportcars, Truck-modes, and others - are all arranged in multi- line formations, both indoors and on the shielded outdoor sectors of the Metroplex base. The camera pans, giving a sweeping shot of the vast defensive army set to face the enemy. One by one; Smokescreen, Red Alert, Bluestreak, Mirage, Jazz, a tower, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, and others. A little movement can be seen behind the tower beside Jazz, with what looks like grey wing-like objects attached to the back of a gold upper torso.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: (grumble) You do this on purpose, huh?  
  
[Jazz snickers. Perceptor arrives, giving some last-minute instructions and comments to the Autobot soldiers. He and Ultra Magnus meet with Mirage, Jazz and Grimlock at their combat deck. The first signs of the approaching Decepticon army are visible - except for Grimlock stuck behind the tower - in the distance.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: This is it, everyone. Let's hope we all last the night.  
  
JAZZ: We're all in this together. We are family.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me hope they last night too.  
  
[The tension grows. The Autobots are increasingly nervous and frightened. All have their weapons prepared, in position to fire at the enemy. Finally, the overwhelming flood of Decepticon warriors stops flowing, halting at a standstill a safe distance from the Autobot fortress. Two Decepticons fly out to a nearby higher spot, standing above the rest of the forces, standing at attention as still as a rock.]  
  
CYCLONUS: Soundwave. I suspect these Autobots are already suffering from fear. Further intimidation would help us immensely.  
  
SOUNDWAVE: Affirmative. Linking with Decepticons' sideband channels. Initiating battle chant. now.  
  
[In unison, each Decepticon warrior stomps his right foot against the tarmac, sending a rumbling sound reverberating throughout the region. They do the same with their left. then clash their forearms together, releasing a high-pitched crash to follow the two rumbles.]  
  
DECEPTICONS: *rumble.* *rumble.* *CLASH*  
  
GRIMLOCK: What happen down there?  
  
JAZZ: Want me to describe it for you. or how about I make a peephole?  
  
GRIMLOCK: (glances at Jazz) Pffft. (shakes head)  
  
PERCEPTOR: Hold your positions. Do NOT fire without my command.  
  
[The Decepticons repeat their stomping and clashing, slowly at first. then gradually picking up in tempo. eventually sounding like a familiar beat.]  
  
DECEPTICONS: *rumble.* *rumble.* *CLASH*.. *rumble.* *rumble.* *CLASH*.. *rumble* *rumble* *CLASH*. *rumble* *rumble* *CLASH*..  
  
*rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble *rumble*CLASH*..  
  
RUMBLE: (singing over the beat) We-e-e-e Wi-i-i-i-ill, We-e-e-e Wi-i-i-i- ill, ROCK YOU!!! (pause) We-e-e-e Wi-i-i-i-ill, We-e-e-e Wi-i-i-i-ill, ROCK YOU!!!  
  
DECEPTICONS: *rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble*rumble*CLASH*..*rumble *rumble*CLASH*..  
  
[The Decepticons continue their battle chant, trying to swell the fear in the Autobots, awaiting the order to fire. Many try to maintain a stoic stance, but some are still visibly scared. Suddenly, an old Autobot fires his hand rifle, not even realizing it. His luck is good, though, as he strikes a Seeker jet in the canopy on his chest, dropping him.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Hold your fire!  
  
[The Decepticons stop their chant, and await the order.]  
  
CYCLONUS: ATTA-A-A-A-A-ACK!!!  
  
[Squads and companies of Decepticons flare out from the main mass, forming smaller formations and delivering their assault on the ground and from the air.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: So it begins.  
  
[A team of Autobots inside the base execute the transformation of Metroplex to battle station mode, causing scores and scores of artillery and energy weapons to bristle from the base.]  
  
JAZZ: Try to keep them grounded if you can. And aim for the engines on the Seekers. That'll take out their main fuel lines.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Open fire!  
  
[The Decepticons swarm the Metroplex base, firing away on the heavily- fortified outer hull. Their shots fail to even make a dent, while the Autobots fire back, aided by the overwhelming weaponry of the battle station. Grimlock, eager for a fight, is still stuck behind a tower.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Anyone hit anything?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Keep firing!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Launch rockets!  
  
GRIMLOCK: Come on! Bring them on!  
  
[Many Decepticons are shot down, but some airborne flyers make it past the blanket of fire. Some of them climb aboard the combat deck, and engage in hand-to-hand combat with the Autobots. Grimlock, finally getting his chance, takes a single sweeping swipe with his sword-bearing arm, and slices two Seekers in half.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Jazz! Me take two down in one shot!  
  
JAZZ: I'm at seventeen!  
  
GRIMLOCK: WHAT?! No four-wheeler ever outscore me Grimlock!  
  
[Jazz blasts a few more Decepticons.]  
  
JAZZ: Nineteen! Think you can count that high, man?  
  
GRIMLOCK: Smart-aleck! Me show you!  
  
[Grimlock transforms to T-Rex mode, and wails away recklessly against the invaders.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back at Hangar 13, Cliffjumper tries to relax on the floor, but can't, knowing what's happening outside. Beachcomber calls him over; the two Minibots join the approaching Silverbolt, who is now accompanied by the other four Aerialbots.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: We have thus. agreed.  
  
[Pause. Silence. The Minibots await more.]  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Yes?  
  
SILVERBOLT: Oh. we have agreed. that you aren't Decepticons.  
  
[Cliffjumper rolls his optics in mild frustration.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Well, that's good to hear.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: But what about Starscream? Any decision on him?  
  
FIREFLIGHT: (re-assuringly) Whoa, hold on; no need to get hasty, Cliffjumper.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Whaddya mean, "hasty"? Our friends are out there! They need help!  
  
SKYDIVE: We understand; that's how warfare gets. But you need to understand; before we Aerialbots make any kind of final decision, we have to go over every little bit of data we can think of, even if it takes a long time.  
  
[The Aerialbots go off for another conference.]  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: (mutters under breath) Why, you.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: No. Please. Don't say the T-word.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back at Metroplex, the battle is growing heavier. Grimlock is mounting the Decepticon casualties at his hands - and jaws - and leveling a major chunk of the enemy's forces. Perceptor, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Mirage and the others fight on, with good success.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Is this all you got, Starscream? Is this the best you can do?  
  
[With most of the Autobots preoccupied on the main deck, a Reflector trio attaches a set of explosives around the small circular vent in Metroplex's front wall. Flying in from a far distance is a thick-bodied purple-and- beige jet fighter, carrying a small glowing egg-shaped capsule in one of its launchers.]  
  
REFLECTOR: Blitzwing has the exponential generator. It's time we weren't here!  
  
[Reflector scrambles as Blitzwing, braving the barrage of weapon fire, screams in with the special weapon. Jazz and Perceptor look to the main front, and spot the intruder.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Take him out!  
  
[Jazz and Perceptor fire on the incoming Decepticon, and they manage to clip his wings. Blitzwing is thrown into a tailspin. On the battleground.]  
  
SOUNDWAVE: Ravage, Laserbeak, eject. Operation: tactical recovery and completion.  
  
[Soundwave releases the black jaguar and the black-red-&-silver vulture from his chest compartment. Blitzwing jettisons the mini-generator from his launcher and transforms to tank mode in mid-air, screaming in fast at Metroplex's front wall, guns still blazing and targeting the explosives.]  
  
BLITZWING: Decepticons. Forev--AAAAAAGH.!  
  
[Blitzwing is shot down by the Autobots. but they don't notice Ravage catching the small capsule in his jaws. He tosses it to Laserbeak, who catches it in one of his laser cannons. He zips by the front wall, and with perfect precision. fires the generator at the small vent in the front wall. It explodes, setting off the explosives, enhancing the blast and ripping a gash in Metroplex's front wall. A radiation wave courses through the vent inside Metroplex's inner workings, and short out most of the weapon systems. The main transforming cog is destroyed.]  
  
[The breaching of the wall shudders the base to its foundation, releasing a wave of both seismic and emotional panic varieties over both the Autobot warriors and the civilians taking deep cover inside.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
[The Decepticons begin to invade the base, but are cut off by more waves of Autobots storming out from multiple angles, both on the main deck and from inside the walls.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Get the back-up gates online! Don't let a single Decepticon through!  
  
GRIMLOCK: Me buy you some time!  
  
[Grimlock dives from the combat deck and tears through the Decepticon army. He flattens a huge portion of the ground-based fighters, but more aerial attacks are buzzing from above.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Autobots. CHA-A-A-A-A-AR-R-R-RGE!!!  
  
[Autobot warriors pour out of the wrecked battle station, meeting the Decepticons head on. Ultra Magnus and Perceptor fire their attacks from the remains of the upper combat deck. Jazz kicks an I-beam partly off the deck, forming a makeshift ramp to the battleground. He leaps on and slides down along the beam, blasting away at the Decepticons. The battle rages on.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[In Hangar 13, the Aerialbots break off their conference and meet with Cliffjumper and Beachcomber.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: I'm afraid this war is out of our hands, Minibots.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: WHAT?!  
  
AIR RAID: This isn't our war.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: But you're Autobots! You wear the Autobot symbol! (pause) Don't you?  
  
[An awkward silence washes over the hangar, as the Aerialbots exchange concerned-but-helpless glances.]  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: You've got to do something!  
  
SLINGSHOT: You got a good spark, Cliffjumper. But you can't expect to do more than what's reasonably possible. We'll get an escort ready to take you two home.  
  
[The Aerialbots leave, while Cliffjumper simmers. Beachcomber steps at his side, trying to reassure him.]  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Maybe they're right. It's too big for us to do anything. Hey. if we can't stay on Cybertron. we can always move to Earth. It's beautiful there.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: You don't understand, either. Starscream will not only take Polyhex and Iacon. they'll spread to Crystal City. and then go off-planet and continue on from there. (turns to Beachcomber) Earth won't stand a chance, Beachcomber.  
  
[Cliffjumper turns away, while a silent Beachcomber ponders over the ill prospect.]  
  
* * * * * * 


	11. The Two Bases Ch 8

[Back at Metroplex, the battle has exacted heavy casualties on both sides. The Decepticons, though, are gaining an advantage, bottlenecking up the main ramp and pressing closer to the front gate.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (into radio) Perceptor! Fall back! Bring the others back inside and hold up the back-up gates!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Affirmative. Jazz! Mirage!  
  
MIRAGE: Yes?  
  
PERCEPTOR: We're falling back inside! Now!  
  
JAZZ: Gotcha!  
  
PERCEPTOR: Grimlock! Fall back!  
  
GRIMLOCK: (destroying three more Decepticons) Me Grimlock not fall back!  
  
[Jazz retracts his hand inside his wrist socket and replaces it with a winch. He fires it at Grimlock, lassoing the line around his T-Rex neck. Perceptor and Magnus leap into the melee to help Jazz drag him back inside Metroplex.]  
  
JAZZ: C'mon, you big bozo, get in the base!  
  
[Mirage fights off a few more Decepticons and makes his way to the main ramp. but a black Seeker teleports behind him and shoots him in the back.]  
  
SKYWARP: Going somewhere?  
  
PERCEPTOR: Mirage!  
  
[Mirage is badly wounded. but rises up to turn around and belt Skywarp in the chest with his shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. Skywarp is downed, but Mirage drops to the ground, in pain. He looks up, and spots a squad of Decepticons rushing at him.]  
  
MIRAGE: If I shatter in this battle. the Decepticons will never find my pieces!  
  
[Mirage activates his electro-disruptor, and vanishes from sight. The Decepticon squad loses sight of their target, and are greeted with more fire from other Autobots.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Mirage!!!  
  
[Perceptor, Magnus and Jazz finally succeed in dragging Grimlock inside the main entrance, and the back-up doors finally close, just in time before a swarm of Insecticons rushes the gate and begins gnawing on the door. Jazz relinquishes his power winch from Grimlock's neck, and the Dinobot transforms to robot mode, glaring at the Sportscar Autobot. Kup rushes to Magnus' side, while the Protectobots rush to the main door, trying to keep it functioning and sealed.]  
  
HOT SPOT: This door won't keep the Insecticons out forever.  
  
PERCEPTOR: How much time do you require?  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: As long as you can give me.  
  
[Perceptor taps on Grimlock's shoulder, motioning him to follow. They climb up a ladder leading through the ceiling, and reach a pillbox opening on the top of the main gate's entry bay. They crawl flat on the roof of the bay, and reach the edge, where they see the Insecticon swarm chewing through the main door.]  
  
KICKBACK: Mmm. Delicious.  
  
SHRAPNEL: Eh, a little heavy on the electrons, electrons.  
  
GRIMLOCK: Come on, us take 'em!  
  
PERCEPTOR: They're quite maneuverable. We can't afford to split up.  
  
[Grimlock pauses, and thinks. and with a sense of disbelief at himself, transforms to T-Rex mode, and flips up a seat's backrest on his back.]  
  
GRIMLOCK: Get on.  
  
PERCEPTOR: (double-takes) What?  
  
GRIMLOCK: You say us can not split up, so you get on!  
  
[Perceptor shrugs, and is about to mount up on Grimlock's back, when the Dinobot stops him.]  
  
GRIMLOCK Uh-uh-uhhmm. you not tell Porsche-bot?  
  
PERCEPTOR: Not a word.  
  
[Perceptor climbs aboard Grimlock's back like a horse & rider. and the pair plunges from the roof of the main entry bay, in the midst of the Insecticon swarm. Grimlock's flame breath and Perceptor's arsenal of light cannon, concussion rifle and rocket launcher, lay waste on the Insecticons. The pair fights on, but more Decepticons are on their way for a new assault. Ultra Magnus' voice can be heard over Perceptor's radio.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: (voice) Perceptor, Grimlock! Pull out! We're getting the security measures back online!  
  
PERCEPTOR: (into radio) Affirmative!  
  
[Jazz appears at the roof of the entry bay, and fires his wrist-socket winch line for Perceptor to climb up. Grimlock transforms to robot mode, and flies to the top himself. The three scramble through the pillbox roof opening and take cover inside.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Pull them all back!  
  
KUP: (into wrist radio) All Autobots return to base! Immediately! Everyone fall back!  
  
[The warring Autobots - those who are still functioning and fighting - receive their message from Kup, and try to get back inside Metroplex, though with resistance from blind attacks from the Decepticons.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back to Hangar 13, where Silverbolt approaches Cliffjumper and Beachcomber.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: I'll take you to the western borders of the region. You can make your way back without being seen.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: Actually. can you take us south instead?  
  
SILVERBOLT: South? That'll take you past Vilnacron!  
  
BEACHCOMBER: I know. If we go south, we can slip by Starscream undetected. The closer we are to danger, the further we'll be from harm. He won't expect a thing.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Huh?!  
  
SILVERBOLT: Well, that doesn't make much sense to me. but hey, who am I to turn down a passenger's request? Besides, you're little guys, kind of hard to spot in the distance. (transforms to Concorde SST mode) Welcome aboard, Minibots.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: (whispering to Beachcomber) Have you lost it? We'll be caught!  
  
BEACHCOMBER: No, we won't. (grins) Not this time.  
  
[The Minibots climb aboard jet-mode Silverbolt, who taxis his way to the hangar's exit.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back to Iacon territory, where Ironhide leads his vehicle-mode company to the capitol city. Bumblebee and Spike are carried inside van-mode Ironhide, while Punch is watched under heavy gunpoint. However, they can see it in the distance, as Decepticons have already left their mark on the main citadel and the surrounding buildings.]  
  
HOUND: Megatron's taken Iacon!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Please, Ironhide. The Black Crystal won't save Iacon. It can only destroy. Please. let me go.  
  
[Ironhide hesitates for a few seconds.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Keep movin', Autobots.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Ironhide! Please! You have to let me go!  
  
[Ironhide and his company continue on their way, ignoring Bumblebee's pleas.]  
  
* * * * * *   
  
[Back to Hangar 13, where Silverbolt is carrying Cliffjumper and Beachcomber to the outside of the hangar.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: We hope you will enjoy flying Aerialbot Airlines. Takeoff is expected shortly, so have your safety restraints fastened and your seats in. what the.? No!  
  
[Silverbolt just makes it to the exit - the same way the Minibots entered for safety from the Seekers-Autobots battle a few days earlier - and stops. He scans the horrible sight; the scrapped parts of aircraft that were junked by the first Seeker army that night.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: I. I don't believe this! These jets. they were about to become more of us! They were barely even born, and now.  
  
BEACHCOMBER: (sympathetic) I'm really sorry, Silverbolt.  
  
SILVERBOLT: (angry snarl) Starscream. A flyer should know better! I swear by Primus. You two mind if you get off?  
  
[Cliffjumper and Beachcomber leap off jet-mode Silverbolt's back. The Aerialbot transforms to robot mode, and clenches his fists in unbridled rage.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: Your flight will be delayed. If you don't mind.  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: Oh, no. Not at all.  
  
SILVERBOLT: (into wrist radio) Aerialbots. There's been a slight change in our flight schedule. (beat) It's time for war.  
  
[Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight and Slingshot scramble from the hangar and join Silverbolt, who turns to the Minibots.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: Care to join us?  
  
CLIFFJUMPER: I thought you'd never ask!  
  
[The Aerialbots transform to jet modes, allowing the Minibots to climb aboard Silverbolt again, and they take off and head straight for the Decepticon base of Vilnacron.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Iacon, where Ironhide and his crew are trying to find their way through the assaulted city. Decepticons are visible everywhere. The Autobots transform to robot mode, and remove Bumblebee and Spike from inside Ironhide, allowing him to transform as well.]  
  
HOUND: The city limits are taken. We'll be overrun by the end of the solar cycle.  
  
[Bumblebee sways as if under a heavy trance. Spike notices with great concern.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Spike. the Black Crystal. His Scope has targeted me.  
  
[Spike tries to say some kind of reassuring word to his Minibot companion, but Bumblebee's senses have been overtaken, that he doesn't hear a sound. He can barely even make out Spike's lips moving. but hears a faint sound of engines running.]  
  
IRONHIDE: The Decepti-creeps don't know what we got. Take these little runts to the general. Tell him we got a weapon that'll turn it all back in our favor.  
  
[Spike pushes his way to Ironhide and yells at the top of his lungs.]  
  
SPIKE: You wanna know what happened to Blaster? Why he got killed? He tried to take the Crystal from Bumblebee. After swearing to protect him, he tried to scrap him! The Matrix of Conquest drove him mad!  
  
[Bumblebee appears barely even conscious. but knows what is coming.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: They're here.  
  
[A thunderous rumble steamrolls all over the sky.]  
  
IRONHIDE: DEVASTATOR!!!  
  
[The Autobots scramble to provide cover for their prisoners, and prepare to fight back.]  
  
IRONHIDE: You three stay here. Keep outta sight, you got it?  
  
[The Autobot company gets in position to combat the incoming Construction monstrosity, while Bumblebee, Spike and Punch hides behind a crude wall of rubble. Bumblebee, however, is helpless to the otherworldly voice calling to him.]  
  
MEGATRON: (voice off-screen) You. Cannot. Hide.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back at Metroplex, the Protectobots scramble feverishly to seal off the main entrance from the invading Decepticons. But even with Perceptor, Jazz, Grimlock, Kup and Springer at the helm, the enemy forces are still crashing, wave after wave. Ultra Magnus looks on. and begins to despair.]  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: The fortress is taken, Autobots. It's over.  
  
PERCEPTOR: What?! You said Metroplex would never fall as long as the Autobots defend it! Well, they are STILL defending it! They have died defending it!  
  
[The Decepticons outside continue to strike outside the door.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Is there no other way to evacuate the others? Is there no other way?  
  
SPRINGER: There may be a passage that leads into an underground settlement. But we can't get them out here. There are too many Decepticons.  
  
PERCEPTOR: Get them in transport. And barricade the entrance!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: So much death. What can we do against such unrestrained hatred?  
  
PERCEPTOR: We have only one option. We burst out and meet them. Head on.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Is this tactically sane?  
  
PERCEPTOR: It's for your people, Magnus. We have to do it.  
  
GRIMLOCK: (points to window) Me see bright light outside!  
  
[Perceptor looks, and detects a brilliant, shimmering white light flooding through the window. and remembers.]  
  
WHEELJACK: (flashback voice-over) I'll be back, beginning of the fifth solar cycle. Look to the east.  
  
JAZZ: Shall we follow the sun, boys?  
  
[Grimlock transforms to T-Rex mode, sticks his head through the window, and releases a huge searing blast of fire out to the battlefield.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: I believe reinforcements have arrived.  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: I don't know why. but I believe you! (brandishes laser rifle) If this base does go down at all. it won't be without resistance!  
  
JAZZ: Let's roll!  
  
[Ultra Magnus transforms to carrier-truck mode, and Jazz and Perceptor hitch a ride atop the trailer. They burst through the main door, outside, all barrels blazing and obliterating more of the Decepticon army. The two jump off the trailer, reactivating their rocketsleds, while Magnus transforms back to robot mode. Looking in the direction of the bright light, he spots over the horizon, a familiar friend riding on a silver rocketsled..]  
  
WHEELJACK: Ultra Magnus stands alone.  
  
[A white blocky Autobot appears beside Wheeljack, driving a sled of his own.]  
  
RATCHET: Oh. I wouldn't say that. Autobots!!!  
  
[The returning force of rocket-sledding Autobots led by Ratchet appears behind him and Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus and Perceptor's spirits are raised by the sight of the new arrivals, while many of the rear-placed Decepticon combat units stare in horror.]  
  
PERCEPTOR: Wheeljack.!  
  
ULTRA MAGNUS: Ratchet.!  
  
RATCHET: Full throttle! ATTA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ACK!!!  
  
[Led by Wheeljack and Ratchet, the rocket-sledding Autobots charge full speed towards the battleground. Decepticons scramble in preparation to meet their new opponents head-on, but the surprise factor sends their strategies into disarray. The Autobots plow into the Decepticon phalanx, all weapons blazing at full power, while the Autobots inside Metroplex re-emerge and attack from the opposite front, surrounding the Decepticons.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Jump-cut to Vilnacron, where some Reflector clones can still be seen operating more functions for Starscream's purposes. In the distant skies, there arrives an invading squad of the jet-mode Aerialbots. Silverbolt carries a pair of Minibots piggyback-style.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: This is for the jets, boys! Let's take 'em all out!  
  
[The Aerialbots kick in their afterburners and scream in fast, powerdiving and strafing the ground around the Decepticon base. The Reflector clones scatter and activate the defenses, but are overwhelmed. An angry Starscream stomps out of the door at the bottom of the base's dome.]  
  
STARSCREAM: Don't just sit there like lumps of slag, you fools! Counterattack!  
  
[The small Decepticons assemble at some of the surrounding gunports and open fire. The Aerialbots dodge the fire and scatter to various targets. Slingshot uses his sharpshooting skills to best advantage and knocks out most of the guns.]  
  
SILVERBOLT: Nice shooting, Slingshot?  
  
SLINGSHOT: Ain't it, though?  
  
[Just then, a squad of Seekers pours out of the Vilnacron dome like hornets from a hive. They scream airborne and engage the Aerialbots in dogfights. Cliffjumper and Beachcomber have a much harder time hanging on from the dizzying combat activity.]  
  
SKYDIVE: We're outnumbered! And we got a doozy of a time fightin' and keeping the Minibots safe at the same time!  
  
SILVERBOLT: There's still one thing we can do. Aerialbots. form Superion!  
  
[The five Aerialbots converge and reconfigure their forms into a single flying giant, cradling Cliffjumper and Beachcomber in one hand, and firing his massive cannon against the Decepticons with the other.]  
  
SUPERION: Hold on, Minibots! It will be over in no time!  
  
[Superion shoots down the last remaining Seeker warriors. and turns his attention to Vilnacron itself. Starscream is on the ground, looking up in horror. and can't think of anything to do, as the giant rips into his base.]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Back to Iacon, the massive form of Devastator is flying over the city, laughing off the attacks from Ironhide and his warriors. Bumblebee, Spike and Punch are hiding under cover. but Bumblebee, still snared by the Dark Matrix's influence, slowly trudges out into the open air.]  
  
SPIKE: What are you doing? Where do you think you're going? Can't you hear me?  
  
[Bumblebee hears nothing. and makes himself an open target, mindlessly awaiting Devastator to arrive. The giant flies overhead. and notices the little yellow Minibot below him, very slowly lifting the small metal receptacle from the chain still around his own neck. Bumblebee is still called by a mysterious voice only he can hear.]  
  
MEGATRON: There is no life. In the void. The only means of peace. Is through tyranny.  
  
[Bumblebee holds the receptacle with both hands, and raises it over his head, about to crack it open. when Spike rushes out and grabs his arm, causing Bumblebee to lose his hold on the receptacle. Ironhide finds Devastator, and orders a full-scale fire attack on the giant. Somehow the assault is enough, as the target separates into the six Constructicons, who all retreat. Bumblebee, still under the influence of the Dark Matrix, grabs Spike by the front of his shirt, lifts him off the ground with one hand. With a feral look on his faceplate, he pins the human against a nearby wall, and pulls out his laser pistol, aiming it straight at Spike's head, who is beyond scared.]  
  
SPIKE: Bumblebee! Don't you recognize me? It's me! It's your pal, Spike! Don't you remember me?  
  
[Slowly regaining his own senses, Bumblebee very slowly relaxes, his faceplate's expression softening and his gun-bearing arm dropping. He finally releases Spike, who drops to the tarmac, followed by Bumblebee himself crumpling into a heap.]  
  
BUMBLEBEE: I. I just can't do this, Spike. It's too much.  
  
[Spike gets up and crawls beside the downed Minibot, tears in his eyes. He fishes in his shirt pocket again, and pulls out the photo wallet, looking at the photos of Sparkplug and Carly almost absently while he spills out an emotional reply, as a montage of images from both Metroplex and Vilnacron trade back and forth on the screen.]  
  
SPIKE: (voice-over) I know. It's all wrong, Bumblebee; we shouldn't even be here. But we can't change that now. We are here, whether we like it or not. It's like in those great stories. the ones the really mattered. They were dark, filled with danger. And sometimes. you didn't want to know the ending. Because how could there be a happy ending? How would it be possible, with so much bad already happened?  
  
[Perceptor, Jazz, Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, Chromia, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Kup and Springer celebrate their victory with the other Autobots at Metroplex.]  
  
SPIKE: (v-o) But when it's over. the darkness is just a passing shadow. Even the darkness has to pass. A new day will come.  
  
[The Aerialbots, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber cheer as they defeat Vilnacron.]  
  
SPIKE: (v-o) And when the sun shines, it shines ever more clearly.  
  
[The screen returns to Spike and Bumblebee at Iacon.]  
  
SPIKE: Those stories stayed with you. They meant something, even if you were too small to understand. But now. I think I do understand the meaning of it all. The people in those stories had many chances to turn tail and run away. but they stayed and fought. Because they were holding onto something.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: What could we possibly be holding onto, Spike.?  
  
[Spike looks up from his photo wallet, and looks at Bumblebee.]  
  
SPIKE: That there's some good in this world. The people we love and care for, the values we stand for. Those are worth fighting for.  
  
[Bumblebee looks at Spike, who's wiping away the tears from his eyes. A brief look at Punch shows even he feels something from Spike's words. Then Ironhide and his Autobots surround Bumblebee and Spike; but he drops to his knees to reach optic-level with the yellow Minibot, and pats his shoulder.]  
  
IRONHIDE: I think I finally know where you're coming from, little guy.  
  
HOUND: Ironhide, you know the law. If you let them go, you'll lose your job.  
  
IRONHIDE: Meh. I could use the early retirement anyway. Let 'em go.  
  
[Bumblebee gives a relaxed and respectful smile, then transforms to VW Beetle mode. Spike gives a cautious look to Ironhide, then settles on a wave before climbing inside the car, driving off to Cybertropolis. Punch transforms to car made and drives off as well, while Ironhide waves to them.]  
  
IRONHIDE: Good luck, guys. all o' ya.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
[Striding out onto the battle-scarred territory around a damaged Metroplex, a company of five Autobots - Perceptor, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jazz and Ultra Magnus - look out to the east, in the direction of Cybertropolis, where a tower with the fiery likeness of Megatron's weapon mode is easily visible over the horizon.]  
  
WHEELJACK: Megatron certainly won't be happy with this turn of events. The Battle of Metroplex is over. The War of Cybertron is just starting. And all our hopes lie in the hands of one Minibot and one human being from Earth. Somewhere out there.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
[Bumblebee and Spike take a rest stop on their journey, Spike drinking from his water flask, and Bumblebee snacking on some energon chips.]  
  
SPIKE: Hey, Bumblebee. you think we'll ever go on TV?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (chuckles) What?  
  
SPIKE: You know, like people watching TV and thinking, "Hey, that episode with Bumblebee and the Dark Matrix is coming on tomorrow!" Or our adventures could be in comics or graphic novels. Maybe we'll have toys made of us. Hey, you're a V-Dub. That's a popular car on Earth. You'll sell out fast!  
  
BUMBLEBEE: (chuckles) You're leaving out someone important. Spike Witwicky. Hey, maybe they'll make a toy of you that's in charge of a massive battle station. Maybe even be part of it. Fans will be like, "Let's talk more about Spike. Bumblebee wouldn't have gotten far without Spike."  
  
SPIKE: Pfft, quite teasing, Bumblebee. I was serious.  
  
BUMBLEBEE: So was I. (gets up)  
  
SPIKE: Me. in charge of a battle station. (pause. then shakes head) Nah. (gets up)  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Punch! Where'd you go?  
  
SPIKE: Yo, come on out, we're heading off!  
  
[Hiding behind some cover, Punch/Counterpunch has another moment. and how about I just skip the directions this time?]  
  
PUNCH: The Minibot wouldn't hurt usss. He'sss our friend.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: He stabbed us in the back!  
  
PUNCH: Hey, that's not my problem!  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: He's a faker! We should crack open his hull, drink his fuel! Ssscrap him! Dessstroy him! And then we. take the Matrix-sss. and rule our own dessstiny.  
  
PUNCH: But what about the flesh creature? He'sss always hanging about.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Then we just take him out as well! Squash him into a puddle of protoplasssm!  
  
PUNCH: Good idea.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Slag them both.  
  
PUNCH: Yessss. (shakes head) No, we can't; it's too risky! Too risssky!  
  
SPIKE: (voice off-screen) Geez, Counterpunch, where'd you go?  
  
BUMBLEBEE: Punch? Where are you?  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: Hmmm. we could let someone do it for usss.  
  
PUNCH: You know. your geniusss never fails to amazzze me.  
  
COUNTERPUNCH: And then we take the Crystal for ourssselvesss. once they're dead.  
  
PUNCH: Once they're dead! Yeeeesssss..  
  
[Finally, Punch darts out from his hiding spot and runs into the travelers.]  
  
PUNCH: This way, guys. We got a long ways to go ahead of us. Let's roll out!  
  
[Punch transforms to car mode, and speeds off; Bumblebee transforms and Spike climbs in as they drive and follow him. The camera pans upwards, treating the viewing audience to a parting shot of the Vilnacron and Cybertropolis towers in the far distance, the fiery likeness of gun-mode Megatron aimed straight at the viewers.]  
  
* * * * * *   
  
FINI. until I decide to TF-parody "Return Of The King", that is. 


End file.
